


After The Storm

by Certshot



Series: The Aurora Over Arcadia [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Anxiety, Dark, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Maxine "Max" Caulfield Still Has Powers, Mental Health Issues, Post-Save Chloe Price Ending, Relationship(s), Road Trips, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Certshot/pseuds/Certshot
Summary: After sacrificing Arcadia Bay, Max and Chloe went to Seattle to live with her parents. A year passes and they both have been accepted into San Jose State University. Together, they begin a journey across the west coast as secrets come out and the truth behind Max's power threatens everything that the two stand for.Updates every other week midday Monday or Tuesday PST (2:00PM-5:00PM) (due to another health scare, next chapter won't be out until very early Feb)Be warned that this story deals with real life issues that may or may not have been touched on in the Life is Strange series. IF applicable, a warning will be in the beginning notes. You may scroll to the bottom to view the specific warnings.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Series: The Aurora Over Arcadia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035447
Comments: 34
Kudos: 47





	1. Aftermath

_Arcadia Bay has been hit with a F5 tornado! Government relief is cooperating with the prestigious Prescott family to search for survivors. If you or a fa-"_

A hand dressed with a purple bracelet reached down to switch the radio off.. "Let's go to Seattle. Maybe your family can help us." Her voice was shaky, not as much as her hands.

"I'm going to call them," Max said as she dialed in their number. A slight delay stopped her. _Everyone's gone. __I could have stopped it. _She glanced at Chloe, who didn't notice as she focused on the road. Even with the windows closed, they could still hear the ambulances and helicopters that sped in the opposite way that they were heading. _I can still save them. But. _She raised her hand to the window, her outstretched arm almost touching the windshield.

"Max. Please." Chloe's attention had turned to Max. A strong lump appeared in her throat, her eyes feeling heavy. "You saved me so far. You saved me from Nathan. You saved me from that creepy art teacher of yours. You saved me from that tornado." _God, I feel like an asshole for trying to talk her out of this._

Her arm slowly fell down, blood slowly creeping out of her nose. She turned her head towards her window and lowered it. Her hair fluttered in the wind as she wiped her nose. Blood stained the sleeve of her grey jacket, turning into a wine color. She finally pressed the call button on her phone and placed it on speakerphone. It rang for a second before a frightened voice answered on the other side.

_"Oh my god! Are you okay? Is Chloe with you?"_

Max opened the glove compartment and laid the phone on top of a stack of dusted papers. "We're okay. We're on the way to you guys right now."

_"What about Joyce? Is she with you?"_

A sniffle escaped from Chloe. "No," she forced out. One sniffle turned to multiple tears dripping down her cheek and splattering on her ripped jeans. She pressed the emergency lights and slowly drove the car to the side of the road. Metal railings blockaded them from going over, but both of them knew it wouldn't stop them if they chose to. The truck softly bumped into the railing, pressing their seat belts against their chests.

_"We'll get the guest room ready over here. Please be safe, you two. Both of us love you." _A beep signaled the end of the call.

Max leaned over to Chloe's seat, taking the seat belt off. "I'm so sorry, Chloe." She held her as Chloe banged her head against the wheel and sobbed.

"How do I live with this? Everyone I know is dead. Why was I an asshole to Mom after everything she did for me?" she said through her gasps for air. "Sure, she could do better than David, but she's all I had." Max's hand grabbed hers off of the steering wheel. Her finger smoothed out the back of her hand as she thumbed the bracelet. "And you. I wish I had your power, so if I knew it would all end up as this, I could still say sorry. And maybe do shit different. And not be an ass after Dad died."

"Believe me, you don't want this power." They both sat in the truck, traffic becoming to cloud up the opposite lane. _Maybe they feel the same way, _Max thought. Minutes passed, and the sobbing stopped. Harsh thoughts seem to travel from each other's minds, like a relay system.

Chloe sat up, a red mark stuck on her forehead engraved with the texture of the steering wheel. "I kind of always wanted to see what the fuss was about Seattle. Is it true that its always cold as balls there?"

A smile cracked out of Max's lips for the first time in days. "I don't remember."

She pressed the emergency lights off after a few moments of thinking and regaining her composure. "You're the one that lived there for five years."

"Then lets go find out."


	2. Day Job

Sunlight danced around a bed, slowly cracking through closed blinds. Several clothes were scattered around the room on top of a light blue oval rug. A bra hung over over a dresser, its straps barely hanging on to a knob. An alarm clock flashed the time _8:15 _with the beginning of a song being pelted out. _'Sentimental, not sentimental no.'_

Max grudgingly pulled the sheets over her head. _Fuck. This. Job. _She came out from under, her hair bun nearly untangled. Pressing the snooze button, she laid down again. _Wish I could just leave. Maybe when I get accepted by some random university. That shit's not gonna happen. _Hair trailed down her face, some loose strands stuck on her chin.

"Come on Max! As much as I love that song, you're gonna be hella late again this week," Chloe yelled through the bedroom door. Max could hear her faintly saying, "Pretty sentimental for your dorky ass."

"I'm going," she said as she stumbled out of bed. The alarm clock faded away, the music's volume creeping down. In a matter of seconds, she hastily slipped a pair of sweats and a tank top on. She finally unplugged the clock, the wire getting caught on the bed. _I should really get a new alarm clock. Or maybe if I still had my rewind powers I could keep going back until I slept enough._

As she made her way across the hallway her feet sank in the soft carpet. _"_ Chloe! Can you get the mail really fast?" She continued down, making it to a nearly empty living room, save a decently big flat screen with a cable box sitting in front of a torn couch.

Chloe peaked her head out of the kitchen as she grabbed a box of cereal. "Just get it after your shift, my presence is requested in the kingdom of Walmart." She poured a generic brand of oat cereal into a glass bowl, spilling some on the floor. "Aw shit," she muttered.

"And the presence of the IRS is gonna be here if we don't check it." Max plucked a handful out of her bowl. "It literally takes about five minutes." She slipped a rubber band out of her hair and let it hang down to the nape of her neck. A chirp of a bird broke the momentary silence.

She reached into the fridge, grabbing at a half empty milk carton. "Just get the truck started while I finish this."

"I literally can't leave until your done eating," Max said as she threw her hands up. She snatched a name card laying on the counter. _Why did I tell them my name was Maxine. If only I had some way to go back four months ago. _"The pets need me too, you know. They're probably sad... or some shit."

"Snakes don't feel anything. Neither do birds." She quickly stuffed the cereal in her mouth.

Giving a sigh, Max took the car keys off of the key-chain. They rattled in place as she opened the door. "Just hurry, captain." It closed, leaving Chloe alone in the apartment.

"And that leaves uno," she whispered. Birds woke up and sang their own alarms and love songs. Some perched outside on the balcony they had set up.

_"Maybe it leaves dos?" _a man dressed in a peach jacket spoke out. He sat on the couch with his elbows placed on his knees. His blonde hair was neatly combed and shaved on the sides. _"It's been a while, Chloe."_

Chloe placed the bowl down slowly, almost letting it slip out of her hands. "How? It's been years since-"

The man cut her sentence off. He adjusted himself on the couch and leaned back. _"Maybe something big is happening. I've always been here, sweetheart. With or without you noticing. I have to ask you though."_ He stood up and walked to her. His footsteps echoed throughout the empty apartment. When they reached the marble kitchen floor, they turned into satisfying clacks of hard soles versus the hard floor. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he brushed her hair with the other. However, she didn't feel her hair sway, nor his touch. _"When will you accept I'm gone?"_

A vibration shook the counter, making her look down momentarily. Her eyes wandered to where the man was, and there was no one. The phone had a picture of Max and her in a photo booth on the lock screen. Answering the call, she placed the half full bowl in the sink and opened the door. "I'm coming, impatient one."

* * *

The ride to the Everett Mall was fairly quiet. Except for the occasional honk, nothing had happened. Chloe's mind stayed on what had happened. So much so that when they got out her truck, Max commented on her strange behavior. "Are you okay? You usually complain about how awful the drivers are here." She spoke with a concerned tone in her voice.

Chloe thought for a second while she lowered her leg to the ground. "Just a little tired," she lied. "And also now I have to complain about large people using the scooter's things we have. Maybe if you get off before me I can take two of them out and we can race in the parking lot." She mimed a steering wheel turning harshly.

Max giggled as she closed her door. "Well, Petco's all the way on the other side, so I'll see you at lunch, dork." They quickly embraced before heading off into their separate hellscapes.

* * *

Shoppers walked through the toy section, some taking a doll or construction set before going to pay. Chloe watched from afar behind a cash register. _They should have really chosen someone else to be a cashier. I don't think high school drop out equals good math. Good thing I got my GED a while ago. Thanks to the Caulfield's griping about me being a dropout._ She glued her eyes to her phone, scrolling down Instagram and answering the occasional text.

"Excuse me?" A young child's voice interrupted her scrolling. She glanced up at him, noting the Lego set in hand.

"Hello, little one," she said in a menacing, albeit soft tone.

The man, who she assumed was the father hopefully, gently moved his son's hand to the counter and placed it on there. "Sorry," he laughed. "Still getting used to going out."

"Is Sean still at that pet store?" the kid asked. His voice was bordering on feminine, but more so innocent.

He opened his wallet and turned his head down as he took out a twenty-dollar bill. "Si, tu hermano todavia esta en Petco." His Latino accent was thick.

Chloe pressed the scanner to the bar code on the bottom of the box. _I still don't get the fuss about this Minecraft shit. Captain Boss-ass made me stay a hour longer to set these out for the big release, or whatever he called it. _"It'll be twenty-four and sixty-seven cents." She outstretched her arm to take the bill.

The man cursed under his breath, looking into his empty wallet. "Can I head really quick to the ATM? It'll only be a second."

She rolled her eyes. "It's alright, man. Just pay with the twenty and you're good."

"Isn't that illegal?" the kid blurted out. He glanced up at his father.

Her finger went to her lips in a shushing motion. "Just be happy you're getting a cheap"- she looked at the box while slipping the twenty into the cash register- "Lego Minecraft Micro World?"

The kid smiled for a quick second, thanking her. A few seconds later, they were on their merry way and out the door.

Her phone lit up, a text from Max forcing her to look down. '_Hey siwy, wyd.__'_

She slightly scrunched her face in cringe but still responded. "_Nothing much, just sold that Lego stuff that I had to stay late for. Can you evacuate for lunch?__'_

A text came almost instantly. '_Sorry, can't. Aaron wants me to do something about the rat issue.__'_

A small laugh escaped her, alarming multiple shoppers in her vicinity. "Sorry guy's, crazy but not crazy." Her fingers quickly typed across the screen. '_Aaron wants you to run an errand for Aaron, huh.__'_

They kept texting until another shopper came to Chloe. "How may I help you, sir madam?"

* * *

Max bent down over a metal cage and peered at the gerbil inside. Its brown fur looked matted and clumps of bedding stuck to its feet. _It must feel so trapped in there. I can't imagine having to be stuck in a tiny room for hours and days on end. _She stuck her finger inside and groomed its head. It seemed to smile, jumping at her knuckle. _I know how you feel, little guy._

"Hey Max!" a voice said. It belonged to a man presumably named Aaron who had two pairs of rubber gloves. His key chain strap jingled when he stopped walking. "We still gotta deal with this rat thing."

The gerbil turned its attention to the worker who interrupted his petting. Max reluctantly accepted a pair, sighing. "I'd really rather not touch rats."

Aaron slipped on his pair and smirked awkwardly. "It's not like you touched anything worse."

Her face gave an expression of disgust and embarrassment. She put hers on too and muttered, "The past is the past."

"Indeed. And your welcome." He motioned for her to follow him.

"More like your welcome, weirdo." _He's such a creep, but sometimes he's bearable to hang out with. Only at work. Never on my own time. It would be fun hearing Chloe verbally destroy him. _They soon entered the backroom. Multiple vents covered the very bottom of the walls. Some merchandise hung over metal shelves taking up the rest of the room. Air was almost scarce, despite ventilation.

He stuck a gloved finger toward a vent, his other hand retrieving a screwdriver on a shelf. "Take off the cover and tap on the inside of the wall. Remember-", he tossed the screwdriver to Max,"-grab them by the tail and yank them out so you don't get bit."

She flinched as she grabbed it, a small pain shooting in her palm. "Shit, that hurts. Maybe you could've passed it and not threw it at me." She ignored his apology, blanking him out of her mental state. Her hand waved dust away, letting her breath as she unscrewed the cover. It went in a inch before she pulled it out suddenly. Her unzipped jacket scraped across the floor and swept a small amount of dust onto her cheek. "Wait a second. So you brought me here to find the rat king?"

He picked the screwdriver up from beside Max. "I'm gonna find him in one of these other vents, if I can. You can hear them through the wall slightly, so if I hear it somewhere else other than my vent, I'll try to send it your way."

"Well, I'll send it back. To you. And hope it bites you." Her voice was stern, and he could tell there was agitation in it. She laid down again and heard echoes of scratching. "I hear it over here." A thumb went up over on the other side. Soft knocks on the side brought the scratching and scurrying louder. _I think this is illegal in a lot of states. But we are all broke, and not enough money for those exterminator guys. So they bring in the weird guy and the shy girl. Basically, the same thing except we bitch at each other most of the time. This is one of those few times that we aren't arguing over the cutest bird in the store._

The noise stopped, and both of them looked at each other. Aaron shook his fist up and down, rattling the whole vent system and battering their eardrums. "That should get him on your side."

Unfortunately, she had covered her ears and clenched her teeth. She turned on her side, yelling at him in curses, which was surprising, even for Max. A small gust of wind and coldness flew across her face, the sudden realization dawning on her.

Unfortunately, he didn't cover his.

* * *

"And this rat came across, and jumped on my fucking face!" Max shivered, although blue blankets kept her warm and comfortable. Her crossed legs were nearly in the middle of the living room, the television on low volume. Something about football, but the volume was muffled out.

Chloe leaned back against the foot of the couch. It slightly moved back, forcing her to readjust. "This is what you get for screwing that asshole," she laughed. A pile of mail was in the middle, and they each handed each other different envelopes to open.

She raised her middle finger, issuing a paper wad speed ball coming at her head. "If I could still rewind time, I would go all the way back and say no. And maybe not go to Petco."

"I just don't get why hi-" Chloe's voice dropped off and went mute. She handed a letter to her.

Max's eyes read across the first sentence. '_We have accepted you into the San Jose State University. Congratulations_.'


	3. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, family got in for Thanksgiving and thus I had to stop writing for a little. Hopefully I'll come back to my normal uploading schedule, and I hope you enjoy this slice of life chapter.

So," Ryan Caulfield spoke through his glass of water. "What have you two been up to?" He placed it down on the wooden table. Light sparkled the water from above. Apart from small talk, it had been mostly quiet in the dining room of the Caulfields. Nothing they weren't used to.

Chloe threw her hoodie string behind her back. The clothing in question happened to be one of Max's old hoodies. It still had Coca-Cola stains on the stomach area from when they went out with one of their friends to watch a horror movie, and Max tossed her cup into the air and splashed on multiple people in the row. _I wonder if she ever rewinded and fixed it_, she thought. "Something amazing, as usual," she said with a smirk.

A thick glob of yellow grease dripped down Max's pinky and onto the paper plate below as she took a bite of the pizza. _If it didn't taste so freaking good_,_ I might have given up pizza. We're here for a good time, not a long time, I guess._ She could hear mumbles of Chloe and her parents conversing, although she chose not to jump in. The thoughts of the letter from last night had her eager to finally leave everything she knew behind, but the knowledge of the land and people comforted her. Something about the unknown left her with chilling thoughts. Suddenly a hand grabbed onto her shoulder, alerting her to real life. "Earth to Max, you there?"

"Sorry, I was just excited." She changed her expression, putting a genuine smile on her face.

Vanessa sarcastically and suspiciously glanced at both of them. "What have you two really been up to?"

Max and Chloe gave each other a side eye, almost as if they were letting each other choose who broke the news. After several seconds, Max spoke up. "We were looking through our mail last night, and we found two letters from San Jose State."

The two parents broke out into gleaming smiles. Chloe continued the poorly planned surprise. "Somehow I get to spend the next four years of my life taking care of this little pirate." She reached down and held two of Max's fingers.

_Damn right, and we are gonna get straight Aye's_. Max huffed out a silent laugh and looked down at her pizza crust. _High five inner me_. "San Jose is also giving us that aid stuff since we went to Blackwell." It pained her greatly to say that name. Through a full month, it had changed her life. After an entire year, she still hadn't figured out if it was for the better or worse. Sometimes it felt like it changed for the absolute worst, and other times she was morbidly glad it happened. Of course she felt guilty of the lives lost as she knew that her actions caused it. Fortunately, having Chloe at her side for the better part of her adulthood and childhood equaled out.

Ryan pushed his empty plate away an inch from its original point. "I knew someone who went to San Jose State, but they moved around a couple years before we did. Said it was one of the better schools. Cheap, good programs, especially the photography program." He waited for Max to return a smile, but she only raised her cheeks slightly.

Chloe stretched herself out on her seat, smoothly moving her mouth close to Max's ear. "I heard they have hella hot ass teachers," she whispered. It garnered a fast kick to the ankle.

"Better be hot down there. Too cold to wear anything but three hoodies." Max gave her a sharp look without turning her head. She turned her attention to the clock behind Chloe, reading the roman numerals on the edges. _Holy shit, it's ten already?_ As if on queue, Chloe held up the empty plate and scooted her chair back. It smoothly slid across the waxed wood floor.

"It's been nice being back here for the first time in a week, but me and Max have to go bag shopping to prepare us for more hellacious schooling." She stood behind Max and embraced her. Something about having something or someone to hold comforted both of them, as when they would binge-watch Netflix. Somehow they end up laying on someone's lap or just sitting in between their legs. A frequent thought of '_oh please don't take this the wrong way_' always crossed their minds, but they ignored it.

Vanessa and Ryan stacked everyone's plates onto a marble counter and said their goodbyes. One by one they embraced and headed out the door and down the steps.

* * *

The aroma of cigarette smoke sneaked in from the next door. Weirdly, Max could feel the tension in her shoulders die down. Reminded her of the few short days she lived in smoker Chloe's room. "Chloe! I thought you said you stopped!" Max pulled a part of Chloe's jacket, using it to cover her nose. She placed a book down next to her.

She gave her a cockeyed look while slowly yanking it back onto her body. "I'm pretty sure you don't have ass-ma, or asthma." Finally, Max let go and sunk in the couch. "Whichever one it is."

The TV softly roared the commentary of a basketball game. Only Chloe was listening, with Max deep in a novel. It's black cover reflected the light from the kitchen as she turned herself to lie down. A strange feeling had accompanied them all the way from the Caulfield household. Not malicious, but not exactly benevolent either. Both of them acknowledged it and were just waiting for someone to break the ice.

Loud sirens of an ambulance brought Chloe back into the real world. She glanced down at Max, who was cuddled up with the same book. _Dare I say, she kind of looks adorable when she does this? Not that I'm like, attracted to her. I can see why people are, though_. She raised an arm and patted Max on the head, bringing a gaze of blue eyes upon her.

"Right at the best part, too!" Max lowered the book on her stomach.

"Were they about to start explaining how a time travelling photographer can literally fucking predict the next thirty seconds?" She reached for the book and tilted it so she could see the cover. A picture of a butterfly expanding its wings in a fading manner as a stylistic choice.

Max handed it to her, extending her arm to land a soft slap on the chin after. "A criminal photographer."

"Trespassing does not make you a criminal, dude." Chloe thumbed through the pages. Suddenly that strange feeling came back fiercer, begging to be discussed. Every time she ignored it, but now it had to be said. "Would it be weird to say that I saw Dad sitting on this couch?" _I sound like a crazy ass person right now._

The mood darkened enough for Max to cautiously look up at Chloe. "Are you sure? Maybe you didn't take your medicine. You know how bad it gets if you forget."

"Calling it medicine makes me feel like I belong in a fucking mental hospital." She quickly realized how passive-aggressive she sounded, sucking through her teeth. "Sorry. But I did. Before I woke you up."

Max took the book back and placed it face down on the carpet. Sitting up, she slowly scooted closer to Chloe. "Did he say anything?"

She bit the inside of her cheek. "He asked when I was going to accept it." That question had sat in the back of her mind since yesterday morning. Truthfully, she accepted it a long time ago. But sometimes she resented him for dying. It makes no sense after three years it would happen again.

The crowd roared. Maybe one team scored a touchdown, but only Max guessed as she would take photos of the Seahawks games. Apart from that, she wasn't all that into sports. "It's your mind, Chloe." She pointed behind with her thumb. "Take them, maybe it'll stop."

"It happened four years ago, too. But in my dreams. I would wake up in his car, and everything in it was kinda like foreshadowing, now that I think of it."

"Like visions?" Her gaze went back and forth between Chloe and the TV.

"Yea. Like yours. I don't think Super Chloe sounds as good as Super Max," Chloe scoffed.

Giving a small smirk, Max fixed her eyes on her camera sitting on the kitchen countertop. That camera has been with her for a year.

It was William's old camera.

She remembered when Chloe handed it to her. "At least someone would use it," she had said. Guilt was noticeable at first, but now it was a sweet memento. Her photography had significantly slowed down, although earlier in the day they went to a lake nearby to take photos. They didn't come out that well because of the clouds. But her standards of a wonderful photo were much higher than a random on the street.

Half an hour of momentary silence went by. The feeling had left both of them uncomfortable. Max looked down at the ESPN logo, the time under it. _Damn. Eleven already? I should probably go to sleep so we can start packing for our cross-country trip. Wish we could take a plane there, but maybe the road is gonna give me better shots for the program there_. She playfully slapped Chloe's shoulder. "I'm going to head to bed. Night, Super Chloe."

Chloe nodded her head, peering at the lighter thrown in the room's corner. She looked behind her and waited for Max's door to close. _Better put my joint to good use before she bitches at me again_. The smell of marijuana filled the living room. Nothing that she wasn't used to. But at least she didn't have to worry about a strict stepdad busting her. And Max for her 'joint'.

"_**You never learn, do you? Even as a kid you were hard-headed,"**_ William leaned against the windowpane of their balcony. "T**_his journey ahead is going to be hard."_**

Chloe looked at him with a furrowed eyebrow. "Its just going down to Cali. Only thing is maybe getting busted for weed." She raised the joint to her mouth and walked to the balcony door. There was no reflection of him as she opened it, although he adjusted his arm.

He followed her outside and placed his elbows on the wooden half wall. Distant honking filled the night air, a strong urban smell accompanying it. They looked at the cars passing by with their bright headlights shining down the road. _**"You're going to find out something about Maxine that's going to ruin you."**_

Chloe flicked the lighter, raising it to the joint in her lips. "That she smokes too?" she chuckled.

_**"No, Chloe. Something serious. There's a reason she never texted back." **_His voice was wavering.

She deeply inhaled, coughing slightly. "Because she was busy with Seattle. I already know."

William stepped away from the edge. _**"You'll see soon, sweetheart."**_

"How soon?" Another deep inhale and exhale, smoke floating off into the sky.

William laughed coarsely. **_"Do you know why you were so infatuated with Maxine?"_**

"Because she was my best friend. And she left right when..." She ashed the joint. It fell to the ground below, a puddle extinguishing the flame. "You died. I had nobody."

** _"And you told her, right?"_ **

An icy wind made her shiver. "Yeah. I did."

He admired the skyline. "Tell her how you really feel." His nose crinkled as the smoke reached him.

She cracked a smile, her eyes shining rose from the TV light as she looked back at him. _Holy shit. At this point, I don't know if I'm really high or if this is real._ "I already do. She's my best friend and my lifesaver. Literal human clock."

He puffed out his cheeks, swinging his arms back. **_"It's okay."_**

A flutter in her chest. "What do you mean?" She cracked a smile while tapping her foot.

** _"I won't judge."_ **

"I still don't know what you're talking about, dad."

"**_You will soon." _**His voice echoed, seeming to be further and further away from Chloe. _"__**I just hope your ready."**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone, I hope your excited for the next chapter as finally we will get started on the road trip. It'll be a little longer than the previous ones, but will also be a little more serious, with the start of something at the end. Hopefully next chapter comes out sooner rather than later.


	4. On The Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been away for a while. About 8 months at the time that I post this. I'll explain more at the end but enjoy this revival even though I'll probably not get that many hits/kudos anymore. If this is your first read, you can kind of just disregard the end notes since they are more for the people that either bookmarked it or have been keeping a tab on it.

_Voices._

_Chloe looked up, a dark abyss above looming. It swallowed her hand as she reached out._

_Voices. Louder. Incoherent._

_Coldness ran up and down her back. She pulled her hand, only pulling herself towards the growing abyss._

_A _ _picture. Her eyes readjusted, pupils dilating._

_In the picture was Max. But not the Max she teased for being shy. Her eyes looked empty. Longing for something that had been missed dearly._

_Nothing could describe what ran through her mind. She didn't know if it was a pit in her stomach or her questioning what was happening._

"For someone who was for once excited about moving, you are awfully asleep," Max's voice cut through the dream. She struggled to toss a bag of clothes to land on Chloe's face, only hitting the ground and spilling its contents. "Aw shit. My bad," she slowly said, droning out near the end and realizing the mess they would have to clean.

The crinkle of the plastic startled Chloe. She sat up, sending the far too small blanket drifting off onto the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you? I just made that all nice and tidy last night."

"I didn't know you were the neat one, Ms. Throw-shirts-at-the-hamper-and-leave-them-everywhere." She bent down, making space for Chloe while plucking the clothes and stuffing them back in. "Let's go to that McDonalds near the supercenter on our way out. I'm starving over here, especially after last night," she said with a smirk.

Laughing, she slipped on a leather jacket. They had gotten it from a thrift shop, but damn if it wasn't comfortable. Even with a barely noticeable stain near the elbows area. "I still can't believe I got your ass high after a year of trying!" A used lighter sat where their nightstand used to be. A memento of their last experience in that apartment. Light struck through the window, illuminating the bag Max was holding. "Argh matey, you've found my lucky bag of barely washed clothes!"

She covered her mouth and gave her a cockeyed look as she giggled. "You are _definitely_ still high." She threw the bag over her shoulder and examined the space. The only thing that remained was the mattress they slept when they sold the bed. _I must've had the worst backache on the fourth day of sleeping on that. Didn't help that I had to lift all those heavy ass boxes into the truck._

"If you want, we can bring that mattress onto the truck bed and just sleep on the road." She nodded her head, whispering, "land pirates."

* * *

Chloe's unfixed hair swiveled in the wind as they closed the door behind them. With the dream being so abstract, no doubt it was fresh. The only way she could explain it would've been the feeling of knowing something wasn't as it seems. She could sense that Max felt it too as they stayed silent until the car. Since last night, although they joked about it, there was a cloud of what had occurred the day before. "Do you remember what happened last night?" she asked as the car rumbled to life. A silver necklace of a whale hung over the rear-view mirror, shaking from the vibrations. It brought a homely sense to the truck. Max bought it for her birthday. It gave her the strength to move on from Arcadia Bay, but only recently did the two feel safe. And now they were leaving.

The question stayed in the air as Max bit her cheek. It took her until they reached a stoplight to answer. "I don't know. And I'd really rather not go back in time to see." She partially lowered her window. _If I told her what happened, she would freak. _Sometimes, late at night, she would raise her arm in front of the mirror. Waiting for time to go back with everyone still there. But that would mean the one person she cared about would be dead. No point in taking a picture if the missing subject is the only thing that makes it unique.

Strangely enough, both felt indifferent to moving to a college, especially one of San Jose's reputation. The sounds of the afternoon city were muffled as they sped up on the freeway. Sunlight reflected off of the necklace as it shook and rattled to the beat of the road. It only became smoother as they turned into the drive-thru of a McDonalds.

Chloe tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, chilly wind reminding her of the abyss. "I saw my dad again a few weeks ago. When we came back from your parents' house." It was the last time William appeared. Although her dreams had become mysterious, the only other thing affecting her was feeling someone's presence in the room occasionally. Even with Max either at work or sleeping. _Maybe I am going crazy. I mean, when did I get even crazier?_

The sedan in front took their order. "What'd he say?" Max's voice lost the charm from earlier that day. As if someone flipped a switch.

She used to be a proficient lier, but had lost her step as the two of them lived in Seattle. But she couldn't let Max know what her dad said. She'd rather tell her when they moved into the dorms. "I don't remember," she lied. _If I tell her the truth, I'm pretty sure this is gonna be an awkward ass drive. And we gotta drive for like a week. _She cracked her knuckle against the dashboard. _Maybe if I don't think about it, it'll go away? Yeah, kind of like that cringe memory from when I was younger._

They took their order and merged back onto the freeway. Max opened up a box filled with a messily made chicken sandwich. "We need to go back." Her eyes darted around the interior before fixating on the whale necklace. "I want to see if we could come back next summer."

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, glancing back and forth between the road and the passenger seat. "Why? Let's just keep going." The last time she heard this was the week after they had escaped to Seattle. Nearly a year after it would crossed her mind, but she already knew what would happen when they saw the aftermath.

"We need to." She closed the box and placed it between her legs. "What if they rebuilt it?"

A sigh of frustration escaped her lips. "At most, they have shitty RV's up and going. Besides, we have to find a hotel to sleep at." She peered at the dawning sunset over the water in the distance. It danced and sparkled memories of years ago. Memories that were a blurry mess but still recognizable, with a few words misremembered here and there. A flash of the junkyard. The pool. The play. Another sigh. "I think there's a motel half a hour from… there. Five Fish Motel." She reached up to swipe a strand of blue hair out of her face.

"I saw that when we moved out," Max pulled herself forward before laying her arms and head on the textured dashboard. "Reminds me of the diner. At least the name does."

Chloe let a small smile out as she switched lanes. "This," she raised a plain burger, "ain't shit compared to anything they made there."

"I mean, that's like, what? A dollar?" Max laughed. "Just the sandwich itself was six."

She waved her hand. "That was a hella memorable six dollars. We also had our parent's money too, so we were the richest bitches in town."

Max glanced out the window. The sunlight that was once bright now turned a deep purple as the night sky took over. "This would make a pretty goodbye photo." She reached into the glove box, taking her camera out.

The car slowed down. "You wanna stop at the side?" Her hand went to the stick shift and clicked down.

She thought for a second. "I'll just take it from here." She turned her body and leaned back towards Chloe.

"What if I wanted to be in it with you?" she said with a half smile.

Max glared back at her, daggers merely bouncing off of the punk's ego. "You know I don't like selfies. Well, not anymore." _I hate that word. Just... reminds me of last year._

"Too bad. Scoot your bony ass when we get to the side." She pulled down the suicidal photographer by a belt loop, who hung her head and shoulders out of the window.

They made their way to the side, slowing to a stop. The sound of the wild gave them a break from the constant hum of an engine with scents of pine trees filling the air. Max put her back against the cold railing. She shook her camera at Chloe, trying to get her attention from the sunset. "Fine, but only this one time." The dim light seemed to brighten up her blonde hair, almost as if she had dyed it a dark shade of pink.

Chloe zipped up her jacket and stood next to her. "You…," her voice trailed off as she looked down at her best friend. _I should do it. _She changed her view from Max to the camera, putting a wide smile on. And strangely, it was the first genuine smile in a photo that she could remember. She faked the others. Not this one. _Nevermind. Dumbass. "_First times, am I right?"

Max shook her head before positioning the camera and giving a shoulder nudge. "So what do I do? Do a face like those girls on Instagram?"

She put her hand up, showing the peace sign. "Jesus, maybe I should've let you take the photo from the window," she laughed. Her hand reached around Max's, cradling the camera. "Smile."

_Click._

* * *

Crickets drowned any thought Max had as a photo laid flat on black sheets. Moonlight shot through the cracks in the blinds and gave the muted television a glare. It wasn't their photo from just hours earlier, but one taken in their old apartment.

Taken the night before they left.

In it was Chloe holding up a small lit joint. The flames seemed to lick upwards with a light red tinting on her face.. Max sat on their couch, hanging her arms over her whilst clearly out of it with glossy eyes. A small flutter of butterflies ran amok in her. _Is it weird that I look like Kate here? _She shook her head. _What the fuck is wrong with you, Max?_ _There was nothing you could've done. Besides, we look happy in this. Not forced and almost unresponsive._

The aforementioned girl was on a snack run to the nearby corner store, since hunger arose between them as they unpacked for the night. The closest town was half an hour away and would surely take a while. The night air and solo drive was the primary reason she went out, giving her time to take in everything that's about to happen. Although both of them could use it.

She brought the picture up closer to eye level and focused merely on Chloe's expression. _Man, she looks so happy. I guess being super high helps with that, as I learned. _The beaming smile on her face was something she hadn't seen in a while, apart from earlier at the side of the road. It seemed infectious, causing Max to smile back as she examined even closer.

Voices. Distant.

A hot flash caused her to flinch and look away. The feeling she knew all too well, even a year after the Storm.

_No way this is happening._ She returned to the photo. Breathing heavily with memories flooding back, she focused again. Even more voices, although sharper and clearer. As if someone had brought it closer and closer. _Not again. I can't. But. _A thought she hadn't heard in months overcame her sense of rationality. Her surroundings fractured in her peripherals, buzzing and twisting from their original position. Soon there was no sound. Then there was nothing.

* * *

_24 Hours Earlier..._

"_Come on_!" Chloe shoved a lit joint in Max's face. Neither of them could hold any laughter in, falling sideways and leaning on the couch side by side. The floor creaked as they shifted their weight.

"I'm _done,"_ she droned out, her blue eyes glossy and red. Bits and pieces of the past thirty minutes seemed to come and go. The stench of marijuana stained the tips of her fingers. _Holy shit, I need to go... to sleep. Or sit down._ An expression of furrowed eyebrows took aim at the carpet she laid on. _But I'm already..._

Grabbing Max's hand, she raised the joint to her lips. "Just one more, before we leave this place!" She waved it around, sending ash across her grey sweatpants.

She lurched back and snatched the joint with her free arm, almost dropping it. "Fine, one more. The most... triumphant ending to to Seattle!" A deep inhale and exhale sent her into a coughing fit.

"Fucking nerd," Chloe laughed, holding on to her hand, not realizing. The sense of security made her keep holding. Not wanting this moment to end. "You remember that day, when you slept over?" A wave of relaxation rolled over her.

Max looked down at her friend's tattoo. The butterflies in the design seemed to float away. "There were a _ton_ of days when I slept over," she said. "Unless you mean-"

"That day," she cut off. She could feel a box of something open that she didn't know where it would lead both of them to. "I'm glad you did that." A quick glance at her face.

Noting that her eyes were also glossy and tinted more pink, she seemed to stare. Entranced. "I don't know why I did that, if I'm being honest. I didn't think you would be okay with it." _Is this... happening?_

_"_You cereal? I swear that I told you that..." She drew an imaginary curvy line with her arm.

Max giggled. "You told me when you were high off your ass." Another tiny puff. "I didn't think you were _actually _gay." _How to turn a conversation awkward. Nice job, stoned Max._

Chloe fingered the carpet, tugging strands out and watching them float off. "Well, I am. If you couldn't tell from anything I did the past year." She reached out for the joint. "Why do you think I only brought that Kayla girl over when you were over at your parents?"

"So I'm guessing you did it?" Even though she wasn't showing it, there was a churning in her stomach.

"What else did you think I meant?" she laughed. "If you want a fun-but-maybe-sad fact, it was my first with a girl." She raised the joint up to her lips before lowering it for a second. "You know, it felt pretty weird when her tongue-"

She waved a hand in front of Chloe's face, turning away. "For once in my life, I would _really _rather not be nosy." That churning feeling was fiercer, amplified by her newfound knowledge.

A snort escaped her. "I thought Sherlock Max would want to know all about my experiences."

"Hey Chloe." She bit her lower lip. "Can I ask you something personal? You don't have to answer." _And back to being nosy._

"Depends." Her voice lowered itself to a rather dim tone.

"Was Rachel more than a friend?" She sucked through her teeth, waiting for a lash out.

She spoke waveringly, almost as if Max had hit a harsh point. "Yeah. For a while. She was the longest I've had. Not that hard to do, if I'm being honest." She shook her head. "I have you now, that's all that matters here."

_Fuck it._ "What about me?" Her body sunk into the couch behind them.

"Max." They locked eyes. "I don't know how I would've survived everything without you. Even though you left for five years, it feels like you were gone for a month. And now I live with you."

Birds cawed out and disrupted their attention momentarily. She looked down, noticing that Chloe's grip was still there. "Before I left, we basically lived together."

She tilted her head, inching closer. "Over the years, I kind of felt..." A pause. "Different about you? Like I knew you would be there. Like a lifeline?"

"A ex-time travelling lifeline," she said, copying her movement but not expecting what would happen or even sure they would remember.

Chloe placed her hand on Max's cheek. And leaned forward with closed eyes.

* * *

"_Max!"_

The shout startled her, causing her to look up wide eyed at the tall figure standing in the doorway. Everything stood still, but in a way flickered out of her view and back. She pinched her nose and felt the wetness of blood drip down her hand. "Oh fuck." A glance down towards the photo, and droplets of red covered the majority. _No, no no no. _A flick only spread it across the clean areas.

Chloe snatched a towel from a dark nightstand and quickly pressed it against her nose. "What the hell happened? Didn't that only happen when you did that time thing?" Her voice was frantic, occasionally stuttering. The bag of groceries she carried had slumped down under where their jackets hung.

She grabbed her hand, her mind spinning. It didn't help that a band of pain squeezed her head as she wobbled back and forth. Although there was a time where that feeling was very much normal, now was past that. "Chloe." She squinted her eyes. Any source of light blinded her. "Chloe?"

Sitting close, she wrapped her arm around her waist. "I'm here, Maxine. Now tell me. What just happened?" She could feel Max stop her erratic movement as she leaned towards her.

Her vision came back and allowed her to look her friend in the eyes, "I just went back in fucking time," she croaked. It was almost as if she was asleep as the words came out. The blood stopped dripping but dried on her upper lip and fingers. "It felt like I couldn't move. I just experienced everything." She raised the photo. "I went back to when we took this photo. Last night."

There was hesitation before plucking it. "Did you figure out what we did?

_I have to tell her. _A sigh escaped her while her heart beat a million miles per hour. "I think..." _No. Not now. Not yet._ "We talked about everything that happened during that Week."

"Are you sure you want to go back?" Her eyes stared out the window and held Max closer. Tighter.

"It feels like I have to go back. For Joyce. For Kate. For everyone I knew from Blackwell." She rubbed her nails as she thought for a moment. They felt rough from the crust of blood. "For myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I hope everyone liked that chapter. I know that compared to the other chapters, my writings probably really bad. Since chapter 3, I literally wrote that intro sequence in Chloe's dream, and left it for months. I had no ideas. I didn't even want to write, I just thought I had to since I had just finished Before the Storm. But I've given it thought. I wrote no story board, no immersive plot, I basically said, "Alright, lets write a story based after the Sacrifice Arcadia Bay ending (Or Bae over Bay as most of you would call it, I totally didn't just find that out yesterday) where they head down to San Jose (Fun fact, the first university was actually down near Sacramento, California. UC Davis. The other options were San Francisco College, and Yale. But they wouldn't make sense, since Yale is suuuuper high level and probably wouldn't accept Chloe.) and some goofy stuff happens. Life straight up bombarded me. I'm not going into specifics, but it was NOT the end to the year I wanted. I lost all motivation to write, and I thought it was really cringy that I was writing about two characters in a majority LGBTQ+ fandom. 
> 
> Then COVID happened. While I stayed in bed and just spent the majority of my time eating, playing games, and existing, I started remembering about this. Every once in a while I would go into the google doc I saved some specifics on, and I would read the other chapters. I think around June, I realized what a missed opportunity this was. In literally a month, I had gained a combined like 600 views on this and fanfiction.net. Thats the fastest I've ever had in my entire writing career. And I thought if I had posted another chapter that nobody would want to read it and would be like, "Hey that's the guy that literally pulled a Max and left for almost a year." 
> 
> About two weeks ago, I actually ended up coming across a old writing friend, Hexagon_Cube. I read through some of his stories, and something in me said, "You have to finish After The Storm. Doesn't matter how many people still want to read it, you need to finalize it so it can get out of your head." We had helped eachother with our respective fanfic's back in 2018 (which were, funnily enough, the exact same fandom as that is how we met.) And that's how I ended up here. Almost entirely new plot, new mindset, and more importantly, newfound motivation. I want to make this enjoyable for everyone, whether you are new to the fandom or have riding the train since the very first episode of Life is Strange. Or if you just found this by pure chance and decided to give it a read. I am not going to lie, I straight word vomited on your screen. But that is the almost entire explanation for why I took a long time off.
> 
> Now, next week they will head back to Arcadia Bay. How will they deal with the ruins? The moments from half a decade ago? Thank you guys for reading, and Certshot, signing out.


	5. Cockles and Broken Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned that this chapter deals with real life issues. From now on, if you want to see what warnings there are, check the end notes but they may spoil the chapter. As someone who has experienced these issues, they may be too visceral (in the future). With that out of the way, Enjoy.

_October 8th, 2013_

Chloe laid back in the water, floating. Lights from under shined on her blue hair. "I wish Rachel was here. She would totally love being in here at night." The shadow of the two on the ceiling caught their attention. "Wish you guys had met each other."

Following the movements of her friend, Max spread her arms out. "We will. With all this stuff going on, I'm starting to think everything is related." The lights provided warmth that counteracted the chilly air. "And I want to find out why, for Kate's sake. She didn't deserve to die." Memories from the daytime drowned her other thoughts. _I hope you're doing better now, Kate_.

"Your power is changing everything, Max. Especially you. I can already tell. You're not so chickenshit anymore." Reaching onto the metal ladder, she forced herself up and over the edge.

"Thanks, girlfriend," she said, shooting an annoyed glance.

* * *

_October 11th, 2014_

Creatures roamed the bottom of the half filled pool. Only now, it was salty sea water that found a home during the Storm. Splinters of metal and wood laid to rot and rust around the area. One thing survived the ravaged hill. Blackwell. The main building stood tall, watching over the ruins of Arcadia Bay. Was it the feeling of needing to guard the coast, or the funding of the Prescotts to preserve it? It didn't matter now. Everywhere Max and Chloe looked from the shattered pool house were buildings amid reconstruction, but abandoned. Lost to time and nature.

Max's shoes squelched as she took steps towards the pool. A decomposing fish there, another here. All strewn around while murky water covered the floor. It didn't help the ocean stench. "Hey Chloe, you remember when we snuck in here?" She plugged her nose, her grey jacket swaying when she looked back. "Probably the most illegal thing I've done." _Please answer quick so I don't have to smell this cemetery._

The sound of trees crackling in the distance brought Chloe's attention away for a split second before she answered. "Probably the lowest on the amount of illegal things I've done. Stealing guns, selling drugs, smuggling drugs, smoking drugs." She bounced her head from side to side as she listed everything off. "I think you get the point." Her necklace clacked on the steel buttons of her black sweater, the four bullets turning green in spots.

"I have seen the point, and smelled the point." She examined the doors across from her. Somehow, they, alongside the building, had survived. "Should we go inside?"

"You sure it won't just fall down on us?" she said whilst walking towards the building, kicking aside rubble.

"The Piss-scotts probably took care of this place. Or used to." Max withheld saying more, digging her short nails into her palm. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to stop whatever was going to come out.

She cocked her eyebrow, laughing. "Guess my months of talking shit is rubbing off on you, Max." A glance at the doorway before each other. "You sure you want to go inside? Don't want you to freak on me all of a sudden."

"I'm fine." There was a tone of determination in what she said, but something inside told her to hold off. The same feeling from the year before. "I just want to look for a second and then we'll go to the lighthouse."

Footsteps over cracked glass echoed throughout the halls as they entered. Rays of sunshine passed through the cracks in the walls, but darkness kept its hold in corners. At a time, the floors were spotless and packed with students. Now, dust claimed everything. It was obvious some stragglers, survivors, or people passing by scavenged by the amount of shoe prints. Max stopped in front of a door with the label '_116.' _She froze, staring past the door. The day everything started. Hesitating at first, she slowly clicked the doorknob and pulled. _I can't do this. Not again._ Inching closer inside, she peered left and right. Flipped over tables and chairs with missing legs covered the classroom. The thought of this being a full-blown photography lab in full use only a year ago rushed her mind. Where students did homework was where they soon found their hiding spot from the Storm.

Chloe put her hand on Max's shoulder. There was an aura of truama in the room. "Is this... Jefferson's class?" she said, noting all the damage within. The windows were nothing but left over shards staying on the frames. The rest had splintered on the ground with rocks and branches.

She frowned at the back of the class. The table where it begun laid among the broken pile. Breaking her camera. Kate getting hit with a paper ball. The vivid dream. "I took photo class here," was all that came out. She walked towards the back, her zipper illuminated by the light outside. She ran her fingers along the cracks in the wall. Dust twirled into the air and floated away to the outside. "What if I never went to the bathroom?" Her head turned towards Chloe. "What if I just went to calm down in my dorm?"

There was a moment of silence while she rubbed her nails, thinking of what to say without making the situation worse. "I knew this shit would happen," she muttered before talking loudly. "Max, remember the breathing I showed you?" She put her hand on her and looked around for somewhere to sit before making space on the floor they stood on. "Five in, five out," she said, her voice quivering.

"I fucking can't." She shoved her head into the chest of her friend. "I should've listened to you." Tears dripped down and coated her jeans. "I'm sorry." Minutes passed as they sat there. Breathing remained hard, but it turned into a steady flow. If there was a place that took everything off her mind, it would be Chloe's arms. It was a place she spent the first months after the Storm. And vice versa. Soon, they helped each other stand up. albeit shakily. "There's still one more place in this hellhole."

There was no turning back. Nothing could change Max's mind. "Lead the way, captain."

The two of them made their way across the halls, reaching an open lobby area. Broken lights swung above them, held on by mere threads of wire. As they got closer and closer to a door labeled '_Bathroom_', they spotted opened cans of beans and soup. Max kicked one aside, the clang sharply reverberating from wall to wall. _I hope everyone made it out. I'm sorry._ The thought of people surviving inside Blackwell haunted her. They had lives, families. Most were dead or escaped, aimlessly scouring the land for a new home.

Their gaze focused on a blue door. Near the top, scratched out letters spelled out '_Girl's bathroom_'. Chloe glanced at the doorway. Her near death. Or so Max said, where she died. Even though it didn't happen, dreams of being pushed back by Nathan with a gun cocked and feeling the hot lead pierce her stomach reared its head frequently last month.

Max put her hand on the doorknob, taking a deep breath before pushing in.

* * *

_October 7th, 2013_

The butterfly perched atop the bucket. It's blue wings let the golden rays shine upon it as if it were invisible. A click and a flash from Max's camera startled the insect, causing it to flutter away back into the window. She wiggled the photo and put it into a computer bag. Her ears perked at the sound of the door creaking and slamming closed.

"It's cool, Nathan. Don't stress." A boy with an orange jacket shook back and forth with his hands on his head. "You're okay, bro. Just count to three." His voice cracked, almost sweating.

She peered around the corner, noting a square bulge pressed into Nathan's dark blue jeans. _What the hell is he doing in the girls' bathroom?_ Her heartbeat thudded and seemed to echo in the corner that brought safety.

He slapped the sink, looking into the mirror. "Don't be scared. You own this school. If I wanted to, I could blow it up, You're the boss." A nervous laugh escaped. He flicked his attention onto the open door as a blue-haired girl dressed in black and white entered. "So what do you want?"

She slammed the door shut and peeked into the stalls, stopping short of the corner Max hid in. "I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say. Now, let's talk business."

He snarled at her as he spoke. "I've got nothing for you."

"Wrong." Her stare of intent focused on him. "You got hella cash."

Max peered over at the butterfly sitting on the sink._ What is going on? Why does she look like someone I know?_ Clammy hands held on to the wall, grip strength going away as tension rose.

"That's my family, not me…"

Her voice turned into mockery. "Oh boohoo, poor little rich kid." She walked to his right, clamping onto the side of the sink. "I know you've been pumping drugs and shit to kids around here. I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them." Her face came closer and closer to Nathan's. "Man, I can see the headlines now."

"Leave them out of this, bitch." Again, staying still.

"I can tell everybody Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself," she said while pushing him. Another slap to the shoulder sent him recoiling away.

Nathan reached into his jeans, clicking the hammer of a pistol, and took aim. The boiling rage reached its end, a finger interlocking onto the trigger. "You don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing around with!"

_What the fuck!_ Max hid behind the wall and nearly slipped down with weakened knees. Her hearing faded out, only coming back as she looked around the corner again.

Rattles of the gun echoed as it pushed against the girl's abdomen. "Come on, put that thing down!" The bravado went away and spun into a tone of pure horror.

"Don't ever tell me what to do. I'm so sick of people trying to control me!" He shoved her against the wall, the trigger half pulled.

The silent ambience drove the fear higher. "You are going to get in hella more trouble for this than drugs," she struggled to let out.

"Nobody," he lashed out, slapping the wall, "would ever even miss your punk ass, would they?"

"Get that gun away from me psycho!" She shoved him back, unknowing of the mistake that happened as his hand squeezed involuntarily to grab ahold of anything.

_Bang._

* * *

_October 11th, 2014_

Blue walls stared at them as they entered. A broken mirror laid in the basin of the sinks. "You think we have bad luck now?" Max quipped.

"I mean, when have we ever had good luck?" Chloe opened the stall closest to the entrance to find several more cans. "Who the fuck is eating all these beans? I saw, like, four cans outside." She managed a laugh, closing the door.

Leaves that swept in from months ago covered the floor, crunching under her steps. "Maybe that's why it's near the bathroom. "

An eye roll came out as well as a playful punch on her shoulder. "Can't believe you're almost 20 and still making those jokes." The cracked glass fractured her reflection as she looked. "Is this what it looks like when you did Super Max shit?"

"Everything turns red and blue." She waved her hand around, mimicking a shake. "It's like there's an earthquake, but it only affects everything you can see. You kind of need to see it for yourself."

Feelings of tranquility flooded the bathroom. A feeling that neither had felt since they left Seattle. A moment of calm. The soothing sound of trees shuffling outside encouraged Chloe to relax her back and look inside an unbroken mirror. "Thank you," she said, breaking the silence.

She leaned her head on her friend's arm. "I didn't have a choice. Even if it wasn't you, I couldn't let someone get shot like that." The warmth heated her cheeks into a rosy red.

"I remember you used to be so chickenshit." Her fingers twisted the faucet on and off, murky water flowing. "Innocent too. Both of us. You ready to go to the lighthouse?"

"Yeah." The thought of going back to the lighthouse didn't fill her with dread like Jefferson's class did. But sitting near the cliff looking at the destruction did. W_e need to face it. It'll only get easier from_ here.

* * *

_July 23rd, 2013_

"Fuck you! You haven't done shit except for boss me around like you're still at boot camp." Dishes clattered into the sink, nearly breaking under Chloe's fingers. Her yelling reverberated across the greasy kitchen.

David's eyes went wide, twitching with every syllable as he listened. His uniform crinkled as he stepped towards the teenager. He opened his mouth and closed it, waiting for the flash of steaming rage to pass by before speaking. "Sit down." He nodded at a chair placed near a stove.

She shook her head and slammed a fist on the countertop. "Here you go again! I ain't doing shit-"

"That's an order!" he screamed. "You will listen to me with some goddamn respect that I deserve." The tone of his voice was sinister, becoming lower and lower as his head felt hotter and hotter.

"I don't owe you shit. You came into my house, bossing both me and mom around as if we were in Ira-" Two hands grabbed her dusty shirt, causing her to throw a punch in retaliation. It landed flush on his cheek with the sound of a bony slap.

With the help of adrenaline and rage, he pushed her forcefully downwards into the chair. It creaked as she landed with a deafening screech of pain. "I will put you in the fucking ground, soldier. I don't care if you are my daughter, or my son. You _will_ follow my rules that _I_ say. This is my house now, not yours, and not William."

Looking up in shock, she scowled at him. "Don't you fucking dare bring him up. He's a better person than you will ever be," she said, her voice cracking. For a moment, there was silence. But in that silence, was the thoughts of a man who had no care in what happened next.

He cocked back his arm, delivering a slap to his daughter. Redness and swelling instantly took over. "You're lucky I'm retired. You talk to me like that one more time, I know a bootcamp that would whoop your ass into shape for pulling even a quarter of the shit you've done to me." He kept his eyes on her as he walked away. "Do your chores. I'll be waiting in the car."

A tear splashed on the porcelain floor, followed by blood. She wiped her nose and looked over at David going through the door to the garage. Her upper lip shook, breathing stifled by the pain. It usually never lasted longer than a day. But the memories last forever. They always do.

* * *

_October 11th, 2014_

Bits and pieces of red metal danced in the wind. The sun beamed down on the duo as they sat on the bench facing the sea. Mesmerizing waves caught their attention for minutes at a time in between conversations. A thought of going to the diner or Chloe's house came into their mind, but they quickly were against it. Memories that were too much stopped their exploration. For now, they watched as the sea below them crashed onto rocks. The top of the lighthouse was still laying in the dirt, consumed by animals and shrubbery.

Max stared off into the sky, the same purple sun from yesterday causing her skin to glow. "For a place that I called home, it hurts to even think about."

Her voice startled Chloe. She glanced over and noticed the sparkling blue in her eyes. A few moments passed before she responded. "When we got to Seattle, every night I would think about it. All the people I pissed off. All the shit that happened to me."

"We're still here, right? Everything that Week threw at us, we took it and made it to one of the best schools." The smell of the salty seawater finally reached them, bringing a harsh breeze with it.

"How do you do it? You literally broke time itself, saw me die like, forty times, and still have this..." She paused while trying to word the thoughts in her head, waving her arms in a short area. "You just have this happiness about you. Like no matter what happens, you always think of what good might happen."

A wave of twinging sadness came out as she spoke. "When I left Arcadia Bay, I wasn't like this. Even though I would go and mess around with the two or three friends I knew, I felt... empty when I got home." She looked at the ground. "For the first time in a long time, I felt lonely."

The screech of a seagull flew over them. "And if you texted me, you thought I would've been mad at you, right?"

"Yeah. I tried to open up to my friends, but they always changed the subject. I tried opening up to my folks, and they would ask me what I wanted for dinner or whatever was on their mind."

"What did you do then?"

"I cut-" A look at her forearm. "I cut out some people in my life. People that didn't help me."

"Max," she barked. "Show me your arm." She reached out and pulled on her grey sleeve.

"I'm okay. It was o-only for a month." Admittance.

"Is that why you stayed in the bathroom hella long earlier this year?" Pulling up the sleeve, she brought it closer to her face but met resistance. "Please. I want to help." Finally, Max relaxed her arm, letting her get a close look. At first glance, there was nothing. No scars. No dried blood. No scabs. Except for a bleach colored line straight down. It resembled a canyon, only this one was a reminder of hurt. "What the hell? Why? Why, Max?

She shriveled in her jacket_. _"I needed some-"

"Maxine." She raised her arm up. "This isn't just a scar. You tried to fucking kill yourself. And don't bullshit me on that. Why did you hide it from me for so long?"

"It didn't bleed that much. I figured I could just put some paper towels with Vaseline on it for an hour and then head to sleep."

"Promise me. Promise to me you'll tell me when you feel like you need to do it again." The pain in her voice was building higher and higher. This wasn't her first rodeo with this, but to have it happen to her childhood friend was unbearable.

"I'll try."

Silence took over. _Is this what Dad was talking about?_ It felt like hours passed while the sun became lower before she spoke up. "Let's get you a tattoo. For everything we've been through. I know a place where they can cover it up for hella cheap."

She cocked her eyebrow. "Would everyone look at me weird if I got a big-ass butterfly?"

"That's the best part," Chloe laughed. "It doesn't matter if you get it for no reason. At some point, it'll have a reason."

"I didn't know that you could actually make an inspirational quote."

"Not to brag or anything, but I think I could make an amazing motivational speaker." She stood up and looked out at the sunset. "Lets get out of here. Can't stand being in this cold."

The two of them made their way down the path full of trees barely clinging on to the soil. They made this walk several times when they were younger. They made this walk last year. They watched the Storm tear everything apart from the cliff. But now was the final time. Now, they walked closer and closer to finally escaping the grasp that Arcadia Bay held on them. Now, they were free.

* * *

_This is no longer my house,_

_It has been claimed by the sea,_

_And it was always going to be _

_ -French For Rabbits, 'Claimed by The Sea', _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: ABUSE, SELF HARM, AND DEPICTIONS OF ANXIETY
> 
> I am extremely sorry for how long this took to make. I started way too late on this chapter and thought I could finish it in 4 days. As you can see, I was wrong. However, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This next chapter will be a Tuesday release, and then chapter 7 will be released on December 7th as I want to spend time with my family. Be sure to either leave a comment if you see things I can fix, or leave a kudo/bookmark if you enjoy it. If you didn't, no worries. Have a great weekend everyone. Also the lyric's in the title came from the same song I qouted the stanza from at the end. You can listen to it on Spotify and Youtube Music/Youtube as far as I know.


	6. Laid To Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and early morning release, I fell asleep on accident while working on this. Hope you enjoy!

"So you're telling me I have to sit there for _ hours _?" Max furrowed her eyebrows. Rumbles caused by the road made the whale necklace bounce rhythmically, glints of sunlight reflecting off of the hood of the truck. She ran her hands through blonde hair as the wind blew it. "I literally can not do that."

Reaching to flick the indicators, Chloe laughed. "You think yours is bad? I had to go back hella times for my sleeve." She shrugged a tattooed shoulder and let the loose sleeveless shirt expose her midriff. "And the colors were the _ worst. _ It feels like getting stabbed millions of times. For hours. And not moving."

A sigh escaped her. "At least it'll have meaning at some point."

"It already does, dude. Like what I said yesterday at the lighthouse, for everything we've been through," she said with a tap on the wheel. There were occasional groups of cars over the miles and miles of farmland. The sweet smell of corn and gasoline filled the air. "You want to take a picture?"

Max's camera appeared from the glove compartment after a moment of searching. "We still need to get some more film when we get to Eugene. Running low on ammo over here." 

"Try not to, like, fall out of the window like last time." Her foot let off of the gas pedal and slowed the truck down. 

An icy wind attacked her fingers as the camera steadied, the sleeves of her black sweater wiggling. "It's farmland full of corn and cow shit. That sunset was one of the most awesome-sauce photos I took in the past year."

"Duh, because I was in it." Her quip garnered a smirk from Max.

They continued driving, speeding by green signs labeled '_ Eugene _'. Outlines of colorful buildings taking over the land became closer and more detailed as the road smoothed into an easy wave of asphalt. 

* * *

The bustling streets flowed with people of all cultures as they peered outside a window filled with markers and neon signs. Scents of bleach and various air fresheners danced in the air, the clicks and clacks of a tattoo gun bringing a shake to Max's bare right arm. Mirrors along the walls reflected the clean interior, only pieces of paper near a pale trash can.

A light skinned man dressed in a wildly colorful jacket and hat slid on the seat of a rolling chair over to the table she laid on. "Just wanna make sure you cool with this whole thing," he said with the tattoo gun in hand. The other was tapping a laptop hooked up to speakers on the floor. 

Raising an imaginary glass up, Chloe responded, "I know it looks like she wants to back out, but ol best friend is here to peer pressure." 

"How long is it going to take?" she asked. The thought of having to lie there for hours was not one she wished would come true. _ I swear to N'Zoth if he says more than three hours. _

He took a big sigh and kept them in inflated cheeks. "For the one you asked for, _ maybe _three hours minimum?" 

Snickers escaped from beside the table, moving to the door. "Guess I'll go do some sight seeing while you… stay here and sight see the cars." She leaned on it and stood half-in half-out. "I shall arrive back whenever you call. And quick tip, try not to flinch unless you want a perma dickbutt." _ Clink _. The bell jingled a quick entry toon before falling silent.

"Your, uh, friend there is quite the jokester, ain't she?" he said, cleaning off skin with an alcohol wipe.

_ Wouldn't be Chloe without it. _"You could call it that." Max looked down at the gun near her arm. "Is my idea good with all the

There was a moment of quiet while he examined the skin. The scar was almost invisible, however his eyes seemed to focus on something. 

"So you said you wanted a butterfly design. But what I'm thinking is maybe we should," he said while tracing shapes, "have the butterflies body be this line right here. Instead of having vines and a swirl thingy, you'll have just the butterfly hiding that, which'll also kinda say that you're free and not tied up from your past or other things, I suppose. Besides, I already did that for this one girl a few years ago and it was a _ pain _in the ass to color it in. It's all up to you, though. Maybe it's Better Then what you had in mind?"

_ At least this one won't take that long. _ "Sure."

"If you want to do the other one that's fine by me, though." 

"Mhm." 

His gaze went to the laptop. "Music? I got…" A few seconds of scrolling. "I got some Syd Matters, Koethe, Alt-J, Paper Kit-"

"I guess Alt-J, please." 

"Sure thing." He clicked play, speakers coming to life. _ 'Cetirizine your fever's gripped me again, never kisses, all you ever send are fullstops.' _Loud bass strings shook them as if it were an earthquake. 

The two continued on with small talk as the needles and ink were placed and readied on an unused chair. They bounced from movies to other tattoo designs but never answering with anything more than a single sentence or slight enthusiasm. 

Max chewed at her bottom lip. _ I need to get this Chloe thing out of my head. Screw it, if anything I won't ever see this place again. _"Can you help me with a probably too personal thing?" Something said to just let him do the tattoo, but it was obviously ignored.

He tongued a cheek. "I mean, I'm a tattooist, not a therapist. But oh hell, why not. What'd you need help with?" 

"So you know my friend, Chloe. The one that left?" The butterflies from the future tattoo seemed to make their way into her stomach. 

"Yup," he said while lowering the tattoo gun to his lap.

_ Already gone this far, Maxy. Tell all your problems to this nice dude who just wants your two hundred dollars. _"For a while, I've been feeling way different about her." The fact it took this long to even begin to bring that particular thought into words brought a sense of relaxed muscles, constrictions and mental blocks finally ridding themselves.

"Ah, there it goes. My speciality. When did you feel different?"

"It started a year ago, and then Thursday we got really high. I guess we smoked so much that we ended up… kissing, I think? But I'm pretty sure she doesn't remember it, she was probably talking to aliens when we went to sleep she was so high." She held her breath, waiting for a sign of being weirded out or the sudden awkwardness to kick in.

Nodding his head, the momentary silence was broken. "You know, it seems like you two are already destined." He extended a finger towards the window. "I wanna say that somewhere around the Cali border, there's this real big concert festival thing going on. Ask around, and maybe you should take her there. Make a _ real _ move, you know what I'm saying?"

Her heart fluttered, a smile escaping from restraints. "I mean, if I don't bitch out like the other times." 

"You will, I just know it," he laughed, aiming the tattoo gun at her arm and pressing his foot on a pedal.

* * *

Bringing the truck to a stop at an intersection, Chloe cracked her knuckles against the wheel. _ I should probably go back. Oh well, she'll probably get hella tatted up in a year after I'm done with her. _

** _"I can't believe you managed to convince her to get a tattoo." _ **William glanced at the mirror on the passenger side. The same orange jacket he wore had faded into blotches of white. 

"Guess I hella am a bad influence," she said with a smirk. The sound of airplanes flying overhead pierced through the open window. 

His hand poked at the whale necklace, fading through. It swung towards the windshield for a moment as if wind struck it. ** _"You always were. Spilling the wine. Blowing up one of your toys in your room. And somehow blowing up a door?" _ ** he replied with a tilted head. ** **

She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it before speaking moments later. "Wait, how did you know about that?" 

Grabbing a hold of the ceiling handles, he shrugged his shoulders. ** _"Just because I'm gone doesn't mean I don't know what you two have been getting up to, sweetheart." _ **

"Since you know everything, was that Max's secret yesterday?" The sentence came out of nowhere, but it was her only chance at being relieved of the shared pain. It wandered through her mind nearly the entire drive to the parlor and then some.

He bit his cheek. ** _"Part of it. Chloe, you have to understand. Both of you have secrets to tell. When are you going to tell yours?" _ ** The tone of his voice softened while continuing. ** _"You can't keep hiding it forever."_ **

She scoffed at him. "What's mine, then?"

** _"Well, for starters you love Max." _ **

_ Not a secret if I'm being honest. _A cold sweat ran through her body, the butterflies returning. "What if she doesn't?" 

The sun caused William to lower the dusty visor, only the lower half of his face covered by brightness. He opened the glove box and reached inside. ** _"She will. You're special. Both of you guys are." _ ** A facedown photo laid face down on the dashboard seconds later. ** _"Take it." _ **

She drove to the side of the road, taking her keys out and plucking it.

It was a photo of her and Rachel embracing, the plaid jacket half covered by the edges of the photo. Blonde hair flicked over her eye while the two of them held a toothy grin. In the background, graffiti and writing on concrete walls stood out, a table filled with makeup and clothing sitting behind Chloe's head alongside a yellow carpet.

** _"What do you see?" _ **

"Rachel." A dozen flashes of memories came through. Three years. Her soft hands on hers. The feeling of security as they held each other tight, not wanting to let go and wanting to bask in the warmth of another. 

Clearing his throat, he took a deep breath. ** _"Do you hear that?" _ **

Half a minute passed as they listened for anything. "I think you or me are going crazy, dad," she said while shaking her head. _ As if I wasn't already. _

A distant laugh perked her ears up. It sounded familiar, but it was as if it was reversed. The laugh kept going and getting louder with another one joining in. 

"What. The. Fuck." She peered into the rear view mirror. Nothing. A glance around the truck. Nothing. 

After a brief moment, flashes of dimmed colors appeared in the corner of her eye, turning into fractals. Everywhere she looked, more and more shifted around in their place, blinking side to side. 

** _"Let it happen. Focus on the photo." _ **His voice came out distorted and far away. 

Gazing into the photo, it jumped out in a blue and red shade with the noises of nature filling her ears. Half her vision turned a bright white as her stomach flipped upwards. 

** _"Don't worry. Chloe. Just remember that words can hurt more than anything you'll ever see or feel…"_ **

* * *

The click of a camera flashing broke Chloe's concentration. At the same time, a soft voice came from beside her. "Aww. We look so cute in this one." Another click and another flash. She looked down, speckles of color with every blink. A girl dressed in a red plaid shirt and jeans sheepishly glanced up before returning a pair of hazel eyes back to the camera. "Would the queen like another one?"

"Rachel?" she spurted out, nearly falling onto the grey couch placed behind her. A skip in her heart stuttered her puffs for air. Graffiti covered concrete walls closed and expanded, still somewhat fractured in areas.

Rachel furrowed an eyebrow as she clenched onto her arm. "Oh shit, you okay?" she said, guiding towards the couch. 

Shaky hands grabbed onto hers as she took deep breaths. "I think I'm good. Just… stood up too fast." Scents of metal and grass danced around as everything came to. Soon, her vision was clear as day, as if nothing had happened. Only confusion remained while she held on to Rachel. The feeling of a sharp ring scratched at her thumb throughout rubbing.

A half-smirk creeped on her face. "Even though we've been taking pictures for an hour?" She motioned to a pile of undeveloped photos on the cold stone floor, palettes of color flickering through. 

"Delayed reaction, you know?" Her loose white t-shirt hung while she stooped forward, blue hair covering the view of the table. _ Rachel's here. Sitting next to me. While her body is rotting just outside. What the shit? I don't know whether to be scared, angry, or happy. I guess I could say I'm all of them right now? _ The curled corners of a poster caught her eye. ' _ Vortex Club Block Party. _ ' _ Wait, isn't that all that shit happened? _

"All these years of you shit talking the club and yet here you are, dating the best one of them all. You finally coming? Got three weeks left to make up your mind," she said, singing the last sentence. Her gaze went to the draped carpet behind them for a quick moment before returning. 

Sucking her teeth, the words stuck on repeat. _ Even though she fucked me over, if it means saving her from Nathan, I'll do it. Put on your big girl panties, Chloe. It's time to be a hero for once in your shitty life. _A horn of a train echoed throughout the junkyard, the two girls flinching. "We getting fucked up right before or what?"

"You know it," Rachel said while reaching for a phone, "I'll hit up Frank for some grass, unless you want that Molly stuff I've been seeing all around." 

_ Grass for ass I guess. Fuck you. _ Chloe shook her head. _ No. Not now. Focus on saving her first, then we can bitch at her. Wait. Does that mean… I won't go back to Max? Not the time to forget how this whole shebang goes. Just go with the flow. _ Cold chills pecked at her back when she responded, "We can go together, maybe score some more." 

"It'll be faster if I just go alone, that way you can buy all the emergency munchie supplies," she said with a giggle. 

A quick clenched fist lightly slammed the couch. _ No Chloe. Chill. The. Fuck. Out. If you go off now, what if she just doesn't go and now you don't know where she is? Or what if she does some crazy shit with that asshole? _For someone who blew up at the smallest thing, it baffled her that the rage and pain stood at a standstill for the moment. Even a bit unnerving. "Fine. One thing though." A glance at the poster again. "How am I supposed to get in?"

Rachel stroked her cold cheek. "Just gotta use that patented Chloe talk." She leaned in, planting her lips on Chloe's.

_ Uh. I forgot… _The taste of bubblegum interrupted any thoughts, silencing the outside and only allowing the sound of their heartbeats. She reached around, holding her tight. It was a feeling that had been nonexistent for months. One that brought forgotten butterflies and hearty smiles, reckless days and sandy beaches. 

She pulled away, still close, their eyes meeting. "See you after school?" 

A flicker of white near the train tracks caught her attention for a quick second. "Sure, I guess." _ And I just made out with my dead ex-girlfriend after nearly two years. That's a wowzers if I've ever seen one. Or whatever Max used to say. _Another flicker of red and blue covering the walls, this time brighter.

Standing up, Rachel made her way to the door before turning around. "Love you, C." The sun shined on her outline, dust specks floating around.

"I… love you too," she said. There was a noticeable pause, one filled with doubt. _ I'm sorry, Rachel. But I don't know. I know I do, but… _

Gnawing pangs at the back of her head exploded into fruition. Purple clouds flooded everything, vertigo taking control of every movement, every muscle, and every thought. She collapsed onto what she hoped was the floor until the free falling sensation came back fiercer.

Unrecognizable and distorted voices poked in, the smell of night and sea entering. Cold metal through a heavy jacket stunned her as the world made sense again. _ How did Max ever deal with this kerfuffle of shit? _

Nightlights and dancing colors lit up the black sky from the windows of a brick building. Chloe glanced behind, her truck stopped in nearly the middle of the road. _ Is this the world's way of telling me to be a hero? _

Several teenagers drunkenly smashed through the wooden double doors, red cups and phones in hand, rap blasting from inside. One particular dark skinned teen dressed in a jock jacket caught her eye as they made their way in her direction. He gave a wobbled and weak wave once he reached the truck. "_ Yooo, _is that Chloe about to get fucking flipped?" The stench of a cacophony of surely not too good things flowed out as he spoke.

_ Drew North. At least I think we were cool? Apparently in this timeline we were. _"Don't mean to be fast and shit, but is Rachel in there?" 

His pupils fluctuated in size, seeming to help him understand the question. "_ Oh! _Yeah, she popped some Molly and a couple shots like ten minutes ago."

Those words brought a slight dizziness, but she shook her head and ignored it. "Was she with you guys?" 

"For a little bit, she was eyeing my boy Haydon after he gave her the little pill shit. Might wanna give them some time if you know what I mean," he said while placing a hand on the truck.

_ What else did I fucking expect? _Her stomach dropped into her legs as she shoved him to the side with a shoulder on her way towards the door. Music and bass pounded out as she entered, blinking and flashing lights of all colors beaming down on the crowd of most likely drunk and high teenagers. A DJ station sat on an elevated stage, bumping his head while typing away on a laptop before grabbing a wired microphone.

"_ Hope this one lights up the night, Vortex Club! Up next, Mike Posner!" _ His voice reverberated across the hall, cheering and shouting amping the smell of strong alcohol and body odor that infected every direction Chloe stepped. _ 'If I could write you a song to make you, fall in love I would already have you up, under my arms,' _the speakers pelted out. 

She put a hand in front, excusing herself through the ocean of bodies. _ Holy amaze-balls, when this song gets everyone dancing, that's how you know I'm back in 2013. _ Some gave looks as if they could feel the heat coming off of the punk. 

"Bad bitch Chloe! What are you doing here?" a feminine voice yelled out amidst a singled out group. The speaker poked her head out, motioning for her to come closer. 

She obliged with an agape mouth. "Victoria?" _ If I can recall from a year ago, or I guess six months later, this is Ms. Queen Bitch according to Max. Apparently we were also cool. What a weird world. Also sorry for drugging you years ago. _"Have you see-"

Victoria shook a red cup and pointed to a flask inside. "Come over and take some shots for your first Vortex Party!" she cut off. "Dana has some extra!" A scantily clad teen in a black dress flashed a half finished bottle of Grey Goose in response.

"I'm looking for Rachel!" Chloe shouted over the speakers. "Drew told me she was probably with you guys."

An expression of someone who was certainly too intoxicated for her age appeared. She bit her lip before taking a gander to a hallway just behind where they were situated. "She was flirting hard-core with Haydon a couple minutes ago, but I'm pretty sure the two of them are getting it on in one of those rooms down there." 

There it was. The statement that she knew was coming, but was pushing it back and back and back everytime someone said it. The thought of Rachel with someone else made her skip a heartbeat. 

She began walking towards the carpeted hallway. Dread filled each step closer to the doors, hotness filling all the way up to her blue streaked hair. _ Remember. Don't freak out. Don't fucking freak. Just get her out of here before Nathan or that Jefferson shit-ass gets here. Remember what Dad said. _A wooden door at the end was the only one left as the others had no noise coming when she cupped a ear on them. 

"Remember Chloe. Save Rachel first. Bitch at her second." Distinct creaking and voices flooded her ears, heartbeat fluttering. Her hand grabbed onto the door handle. _ This might be up there with my biggest regrets. But screw it. _She pushed the door open, entering before a wall of emotions blocked her from going further.

Rachel laid nude on the bed, eyes closed, hands grabbing onto a bedsheet, moaning erupting with every slow thrust from Hayden. His earth toned arms flexed to hold him up on his elbows, head in her neck. For a moment, they continued until the sound of the door whooshing startled them. She dragged a pillow over her chest, the strap of a bra sat on the wooden headboard. "Chloe…"

Her every nightmare came true, the feeling of not being enough finally a reality as she took a step back. "I can't fucking believe this," was all she could muster before slamming the door shut. The hallway turned into a blurry mess through teardrops and the struggle to withhold a whimper. She felt the gaze of Victoria and Dana but ignored it, forcefully pushing through the crowd again. Flashing lights were splotches, music only a thump as she shoved through the exit and onto the street.

She had opened the truck door when the click of heels hitting cement and a voice called out. "Look," Rachel started, "I know-" 

"What? It's not what it looks like? Is that what you're going to say?" Chloe shook her head, bottom lip shivering. "I just saw you…" She waved her arms around with a scrunched face before finding the words that she wished hadn't needed to be said. "Fucking Hayden!" 

"I'm sorry," Rachel squeaked. Her head hung low as if she was bracing for impact, nearly engulfed by an oversized black hoodie. 

"I'm sorry? I'm fucking sorry? Is that all you have to say? Three years. Gone. Just like that," she said, snapping her fingers, "all those times I stayed at your house, all those times we snuck out at night, all that time we were together. Does that shit just not mean anything to you?" She put a hand over her chest and leaned in, voice cracking and full of tears. "I want to know the truth, Rachel. Did you _ love _ me? Or did you not? Because I'm sick and fucking tired of everybody I know lying to me or being something that they aren't to hide who they really are." That question made its rounds through the years, and now it would finally be answered.

Rachel looked up with glazed eyes, swallowing hard. "I'm sorry, Chloe. But no, I didn't. I stayed because you needed someone, not because I had feelings for you. I played along because I was so _ scared _ of what you would do. And I-I don't know what to say but there's nothing else but to say that I really am sorry."

Another step back before catching herself on the truck handle as if the words tackled her. It felt like the world was fiction, no sense to be made of what she heard. At first, there was nothing. Then, an outburst of nearly every emotion under the sun, tears filling the street with hurt in every single spoken word.

"You couldn't have told me sooner? Three years and you couldn't have told me on our first real date? Those words you said to me in the play about making thy happiness so great or whatever you bullshitted about? Sounded like you hella had something for me. No one has ever given me that feeling. Not until you. And you fucking wrapped my love in a shitcake basket and threw it off the lighthouse. Am I just a play to you, and you're the actor? Just finish my script and then move on to the next one, right?" 

The night air heated up as she continued ripping into Rachel. Onlookers began glancing over and murmuring amongst themselves.

"And after when we danced in the streets with no care in this broken fucking world, when I stayed with you after your cheating dad got caught? Don't _ even _ get me started on you and Frank. I saw those pictures in his RV, Rachel! You're eighteen screwing a hillbilly rat dick smoking drop out for drugs!" Chloe swung the car door open only inches away from her face. "You know, you _ should _ run off to that little _ fantasyland _ you always wanted to go to. Because from what three years of my life told me, you're the best fucking actor in the world." 

There was a moment's pause while their audience audibly gasped and whispered. The two of them kept eye contact before Chloe opened her mouth again, this time speaking low. "Finally ran out of script, Rachel? Don't have anything to shit out like all those years you lied to me?"

Words stuck on her tongue as she tried to formulate anything, only stutters and unfinished vowels escaping. 

Chloe motioned to the truck with a hand that still shook with adrenaline. "Get in. You're going home." _ That was a total meathead moment, but I don't feel shit for calling her out on everything. Maybe I should? Let's just focus on getting her home, Angry Chloe. _

To her surprise, Rachel climbed in, scooting to the passenger seat. She kept her eye on the dashboard while Chloe did the same. 

A quick sputter later and they were off and away from the crowd that gathered. Some familiar faces had a shocked look, namely Victoria, Dana, and a drunk Drew. The trio seemed to fade the slowest into the distance while town blocks passed by. 

She kept a grip on the wheel as silence took the stage, wondering if it was worth it. To see someone that meant something for that long with someone else. To explode on them in front of most likely the entirety of Blackwell, recorded all on video. _ Next up on Blackwell TV, a crazy tattooed bitch goes off on ex girlfriend who happens to be the most popular person in school at a party that said girl would get killed by a pampered rich kid and an art teacher. What the fuck even is life at this point. Oh yeah, and the crazy tattooed bitch went back in time. Can't forget that. _"Where's your house at?" Even though they spent days at their houses, it was like her mind blocked out any reference point of it.

Rachel sighed before answering. "Take me to the junkyard." 

"Why? It's not like it even means something anymore. J-just a room that two teens found way back when they actually cared about each other." 

"It's where I'm laid to rest," she said.

"What are you talking about?" A furrowed eyebrow took shape.

The air inside turned heavy as she spoke. "Chloe, I know you came back for me. From our photo. I _ felt _ you come back."

She could sense the roles reversed, albeit there was no yelling involved this time. Now there was nothing at the tip of her tongue, stunned looks making up an obvious reaction. _ How does she…? _

"If anything, I _ needed _ you to come back to bring me peace. And this time, you finally went to the party. All these rewinds, and I found the right one."

"Is that why you always had something to say those years ago? Just go back in time until you figured out what to say to not get me pissed off. Which you… kind of did really good." 

"Well, I just found out that I'm actually really bad at confrontation without my powers. It's been so long since I had only one chance. And between you and me, I'm pretty sure I spent at least a couple days trying to do that play."

Chloe shook her head. "I know what you're trying to do. I just want explanations, Rachel. What the fuck is going on?"

"This timeline is the last one I'm alive in. And for the past year, all my time has been spent just trying to end this. I can't… do this anymore, Chloe. So _ please _, take me to the junkyard. For my sake and yours," she said with a gulp.

"Wait, no no no. I came back to keep you alive and that's what's going to happen." Her words began to get frantic as she continued through jumbled vowels. "I won't let those shitsuckers get you. Just because that happened back there doesn't mean you deserve to die. I can just put this b-behind us, and we'll keep going-" 

Rachel placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder. "This is bigger than both of us." She pointed at herself, continuing, "I _ fucked _ up. I know how much it hurt you. And I'm so sorry. Every time I go into another one to get myself killed, it's this god damn phantom in the back of my head. Just looming over everything I've done. I don't want to live with this. There's nothing you can do to save me because either Nathan and Jefferson do it or I'll do it. Just let me redeem myself, and drift off into the Abyss, forever asleep." Tears dripped onto the back hoodie, but she kept composure with a trembling voice and quivering breaths. 

Once again emptiness took over for minutes. The mountain line and trees came closer and closer alongside rusted metal of trashed vehicles. There was no other way to describe the suffocating air that the words vibrated over, getting louder each time they ran through their minds. Soon, dirt crackled under the tires.

Rachel bit her cheek before speaking. "This is gonna be hard, but you have to forget these years. It'll get easier with time, but just know you miss the person in your head, not the person I actually am. Remember the memories, but forget who you spent them with, Chloe. That's what I told myself before you. I know those three years meant so much, but they shouldn't anymore." She nodded her head towards the window as if she was pointing. "When I went through all my timelines, the one thing that I kept seeing was how… happy and complete you were with Max." A smile creeped from her lips. "She would make you a better person. I can already tell you are."

Clicking the truck into park, Chloe relaxed her arms and let them drop to her thighs. That same choking feeling from an hour ago reared its head. "No…" 

She picked up her hand and stuck a free arm out towards the windshield. "I'm sending you back to Max. And I want you to know that I _ did _love you. I loved you as a friend." 

"Rachel, please. Don't go." Her voice broke, the dam holding back whatever remaining water cracking. She leaned in towards Rachel. "I'm sorry I said all that. Just please, please, please. You don't deserve to die like this." Whimpers escaped as she continued pleading, repeating the same thing over and over. 

"Chlo," she said, placing her head close to hers. "Just promise me this one thing."

"Yeah?" 

"Promise me that you'll be with Max when you go back. Just… just forget me and let her take my place. I love you, Chloe. Maybe we'll see each other another time, maybe even with _ Them _. But for now, I will lay in peace. Knowing my time is done." 

Flashes of white painlessly covered her vision, the sounds of the city taking over. Their hands turned red and blue and blinked around in distorting angles.

"I promise, Rachel. I promise."

* * *

"Chloe!" Max shouted, startling passing pedestrians. _ Oopsies. Sorry everyone. Just annoyed my best friend ditched me for an hour after my tattoo. _Dim sunlight beamed down on the truck hood alongside the reflections of city lights.

She sat completely still for a few seconds. Suddenly, she nearly leaped out of her skin and gave a wide eyed look while lowering the window. "Max? What the shit? Actually, just get in." The door lock jumped up, allowing her to jump into the passenger side.

"What the hell, Chloe? I've been waiting outside for like an hour before I had to go all detective to find your truck," she said, right sleeve pulled up with bandages taped on. 

Her wide eyes didn't go away, taking a moment to poke at the wheel. "What…" 

"Uh, you okay? You look _ super _stoned." 

"Don't freak out, but I think I just went back in time." She reached to the photo that sat in her lap. "With this." 

Max tilted her head. "What did you see?" 

"I saw… Rachel. Like, alive." 

"Did anything happen?" she said with a bit lip.

"Let's just go drive and talk. You won't believe the shit that happened. Gonna hella blow your mind." She flicked the gear stick up, rumbles from the engine shaking both of them.

"One question."

Chloe nodded.

"Does that mean I can call you Super Ch-"

"Oh my fucking _ god _, I have never known anyone more annoying than you." 

The most mischievous smile cracked from her lips. "That's exactly what I'm here for, girlfriend."

* * *

_"The doubt and envy_   
_The cuts and memories_   
_The ones that we both keep,"_

_ From What You Left Behind, Koethe_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. That was a doozy, wasn't it? I really didn't think it would that long, and these were all fairly unchanged from my first vision of it. But I'll just leave this next part here...
> 
> If you love fluffy Pricefield, then you might want to read the next chapter. Speaking of next chapter, it will arrive on Tuesday, and then after that arrives, I'm switching to a two week schedule to help with the writing process for the FINAL few chapters since they deal with a bunch of stuff and I want to make sure that they are written to the best of my ability. They will still be on Mondays or Tuesday, though so don't worry. Anyways, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll catch you for the next one. [psst, hope you caught that little easter egg near the beginning :)]


	7. Bundles of Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On top of the health scare that I'll explain at the end, AO3 messed up my publishing dates and pushed it back ALL the way to like the 5th page. So apologies for the update spam. But it's here now, and I hope you all enjoy.

The small bed creaked as Chloe shifted her weight, moonlight glowing through a set of cheap blinds. Scents of cheap air fresheners wandered around through their motel room. Sitting criss-cross, she peered out the window, a black t-shirt with a skull design sprinkled with sandwich crumbs. "What do I even feel? After Rachel sent me back here, I just felt off in the middle of the drive over here. Like a knife stabbing me in the back."

"Chloe, it's going to feel weird for a while after. It's only been what, three hours?" Max said and reached for a half-eaten sandwich on the nightstand. "Just eat this. Food makes _everything_ better." Her view never wavered while Chloe took small rat-like bites. _Man, she's so freaked out by this. _"So the tattoo guy told me about this thing."

"Mphmm," Chloe said through chewing.

"There's a concert or festival thing going down near the Cali border, and I was wondering if you wanted to check it out?" _Alright Max, just… do what you normally do except don't be awkward._ _Which is what I kind of normally do anyway._ She glanced down at the tattoo bandage, the urge to pick at the itchiness growing.

She stopped eating for a moment before cocking her head. "Did I just hear that right? Maxine wants to go to a rave?"

"Yeah?" she stuttered.

The sandwich fell onto a plate, tomatoes and turkey meat spilling on paper towels. Her eyes lit up like the stars outside the window. "I don't know what you did with the old Max, but I am _loving _this new Max. First, you get shitfaced high, then you get a tattoo, and now you wanna go mosh it up?" It was as if even her voice shined bright. "Is this just you being late on your birthday stuff?"

Hair flowed down Max's neck while an answer formed, looking at the bandages again. "I mean, that day was fun. Just laying around and watching Spongebob like we were kids again, ordering that huge three pizza deal that _you_ ate after getting high." _Fatass._

"Look, you're not you when you're hungry." She reached out to grab Max's bandaged arm.

"Come on, let's go see and clean this sick ass tat."

The two entered the bathroom colored in pale walls. The sink and toilet sat in the far left corner, reeking of bleach that seemed to originate from the bathtub littered with shampoo and soap across. A cracked mirror hung over the sink with smudges all over its edges, broken glass hanging by a thread.

Max sat down on the toilet cover whilst Chloe searched under the sink. "Is this going to hurt more than the tattoo?"

She held up a clear hand soap bottle as if it were a trophy. "Shouldn't be that bad. Besides, it didn't hurt, right?" The sweet smell of cedar reached both of them as soon as the cap twisted off.

"You weren't joking when you said it was like getting stabbed."

"At least not that much."

"I'd say it _was _that much, especially when he started the color," she said while playing with a strand of hair. "It did come out really nice."

Chloe snapped her fingers before ripping a patch of toilet paper off. "Start stripping, girl. I wanna see what you did!"

_I mean… could've said that in like ten different ways._ She peeled the end of the bandage off, unraveling and dropping it into a trash can beside them. A giggle nearly escaped Chloe's lips as she tapped on her leg in anticipation.

The outline of a butterfly spreading its wings flew on her inner forearm, taking up the middle area, black lines amidst the dark blue smoothly running past scars. Its head was a simple dot that blinked with red at the outer edges from swelling. When the tattooist had traced it, it only took roughly an hour. But the delicate time taken on the colors could be seen from above, the once trauma filled canyons now flowing with pure rivers.

"Holy sh…" Unfinished words stumbled out, a hand grabbing Max's to lead it towards the sink. "Dude. You. Are. Awesome."

"I mean… it was your idea."

"Yeah, to get that weird vine shit, not this detailed ass butterfly." Chloe turned the water on and squirted soap onto the tattoo.

She winced for a moment, searing pain that went as quickly as it came. "_Oooow_, that burns!"

"You'll get used to it. Guess how many times I did mine?"

"A lot."

"Bingo. Except the first time I did it with alcohol." A short snicker. "Zero out of ten, would not recommend."

Max gazed at Chloe as she washed her arm, applying as little pressure as possible. Her cheeks tinted rosy red while the two sat in silence with only a few small guides of where to move or what's happening next. _Do I do it?_ The temptation to open her mouth grew louder and louder, waiting to be exposed.

"When's this concert thing you were talking about?"

"Tuesday at night."

"So we have a full day in Coos Bay to finally kick back and not do shit before." Soap washed off into the sink bowl as she dabbed the area with a paper towel. "_And_ done. Now we gotta do this twice a day, so tomorrow morning and night."

Once again, she stared without an answer, taking in Chloe's hands as they placed everything back in order, tracing the flowers and color up her arm. _Max. Maxy Max Max. Maxine. If you're gonna do it, then freakin do it. _"Hey, Chloe." A deep breath.

"What?"

"Thanks for doing this. Don't think I would've done it on my own."

She let a grin dimple her cheeks, leaning against the wall. "No problem, sista."

That same floating feeling in the pit of her stomach came back. "Uh… I just wanna say… you're cute." _Wowzers. Just wowzers, Max._

Her eyes darted around the bathroom for a moment before settling on Max. "Thanks? We both are," she said with a half-hearted smile, although it wasn't nearly as bright as the ones before.

_Did she… no that's normal Chloe talk. Wait a minute, did she ever say that about me?_ A red flush warmed her face, amplified by the light. It caused her head to tilt down and away from Chloe to hide from any remarks.

"Wait, are you blushing, Max?" She leaned forwards, putting a hand on her chin to face each other.

The feeling of Chloe's hand guiding her chin made the red flush pop out even more as if she were a strawberry. "No…" she squeaked with the quietness of a mouse.

"Oh my god, you are! _Maaaaaax."_

"It's just that, no one except my family ever said that stuff to me." The hum of the lights above overtook everything but their voices.

"Well," she said while letting go and helping Max off the toilet. "I just did. You. Are. Really. Cute."

The two of them nervously giggled while holding each other's arms. Then, it stopped and left the hum once again as they read their faces. Just two time travelers. Straying off into the whites of their eyes. Butterflies from respective tattoos flying into their body.

"I think it's time we… uh… go to sleep, Max," Chloe said, pulling away from the moment. "I'll get the bed ready." She spun around and walked out the door with tense shoulders.

The feeling came down as her heart slowed to normal. She hadn't even noticed she held her breath. _Woah. That's something I haven't felt in a while. Max. Tomorrow. Just do it tomorrow and quit being chickenshit._ Rubbing the bags under her eyes, she peered in the mirror, more so at the tattoo. The fact that there was now a tattoo covering the marking of pain from years ago gave a sense of relief. Peace, knowing that time was gone and a future was ahead. And that future, no matter what, was with Chloe.

"You mind if I watch some shit on the TV?" Her voice startled Max from the bedroom, bringing attention to it.

"I'm sleeping as soon as I get there anyways," she said, turning the light off and stepping onto the rough carpet just outside the bathroom to leave behind that train of thought for a night's rest.

* * *

_'One night to be confused, one night to speed up truth. We had a promise, babe, four hands and then away.' _Soft guitar picks slowly mumbled out of a small speaker on the nightstand. _What would I do without your tunes, Jose Gonzalez? _Max scrolled through pictures of models and memes on her phone. That feeling from the night before never left, turning fuzzy whenever Chloe talked or even looked at her. An overcast let small beams of light puncture through the window, the smell of a fresh shower stronger with the stinging cold outside.

Chloe leaned back on the bed beside Max, flicking through TV channels before settling on an episode of Regular Show. "Hey," she said while turning her attention.

"Hey?"

"How are you holding up with this whole… travel shit?"

Max bit her lip. "Good, especially since you're here with me." _That's it, Max. Ease into it._

Giggling, Chloe shook her head before turning to face her. "Last night happened and then this? Is this what you would do with your time powers, Max?"

_Surprisingly no. But I wish. To mess with her, not to actually…_ _Admit it._ _You are in fucking love with your childhood best friend. _"Totally. Just flirt with everyone I know."

She popped up quickly with wide eyes as if she had remembered something. "Speaking of doing things with time powers, I got a old… thing from last year," she said, standing up and making her way out the front door in loose-fitting pajamas. "Be back."

"Uh, alrighty then." The sound of the TV and music coddled her as she sang quietly. _There are a lot of things from last year. Leave it up to Chloe to probably find something really illegal or stupid. _Birds tweeted while perched on the window sill, their songs bringing her butterflies to a standstill as minutes went by. She glanced outside at the blanket of velvet clouds that brought a short sprinkle of water clattering onto the glass pane.

For just a moment, memories of five years ago ran through her mind. From the playground they would hang out at to dressing up as pirates every Halloween. Each one summoned a smile with every recollection as if they were happening all over again with every detail as it was.

_I wish I could go back to that time and experience all that again. _A look at her hand. _If I can photojump again, then maybe…_ She raised her hand, taking deep breaths. "Come on, Max." A gnawing migraine behind her eyes grew and grew and grew until it wrapped around her head. _Just like last time. _The pressure continued, growing stronger and stronger until it felt as though she was going to explode, hot flashes bombarding every inch of skin. Then, she put her hand down, the pain withering away instantly. "Fuck. Let's not do that again." A wipe of her nose revealed no blood.

The door swung open and closed, Chloe entering with her hand hidden from Max's view.

There was a smile of mischievous intent plastered on her face, one that had been gone for months. "Guess what I brought?"

"Something that would get us in trouble?"

"_And _fun!" Out came her hand, wielding a black revolver by its wooden handle with a finger jutted out. The light from their lamp gleamed on the metal scratches and imperfections. "Remember this bad boy?"

Max's heart skipped a beat, eyebrows rising. "What the fuck, Chloe? How did you get that past the border?"

"Let's just say I learned that in my past life of being a crime queen," she said and jumped into a shooting position aimed at the TV, mimicking gunshots and recoil. "Price." She put the gun straight up. "Chloe Price."

"Oh my God. So you've had it the entire time in Seattle? At my _parent's_ house?" Her voice wasn't raised or angry, only disappointed and lacked her usual empathy.

"Technically, I found it a month ago in my bags. But… uh… yeah. Sorry about that."

"Can I see it?"

The two met in the hallway, Chloe handing Max the revolver. "Surprised you actually wanna play with it."

The smoothed waxed wooden handle still scratched at her hand through small pieces of chipped wood. She cocked the raised hammer, small clicking the lower it pushed down. _Can't believe the last time I had a gun in my hand, I basically shot someone. _"It feels…"

"Like we should go do some shooting after breakfast?"

"I don't know, Chloe. We aren't kids anymore, they'll charge us with real shit."

"Charge us with what? The intent to shoot shit for fun?"

"Isn't there a shooting ra-"

"Nope. I know exactly where to go for our date." She grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. "The more time you spend wondering about laws, the less time you'll spend living. Promise you won't have to get bottles again."

Rolling her eyes, she bit her lip and sighed. "Fine. Let's go get some misdemeanors, I guess."

"That's the spirit, Max!"

* * *

Leaves and abundant grass crunched under Max's shoe as she ducked under tree branches and bushes. The still cloudy sky had darkened even more, sounds of waves crashing and swooshing getting closer as they continued through the woods. Sweet scents of pine and nature swirled around them alongside the bitter cold that attacked their thick grey coats.

"I think up ahead is the cliff," Chloe said through clattering teeth, steam coming out with every word they spoke. Bits of rarely exposed sunlight poked through the treeline in front of them. "Behind this." She pushed aside brushes to let Max through.

"Feels like my fingers are gonna fall off." Max cupped her hands and blew hot breath into them, the sensation bringing bits of vapor to cover her palms.

"If we get lost out here, we'll just eat those."

She made a face of disgust and scrunched her eyebrows. "Ew, that's just gross." Her hair bunched up in her hood, covering red-tipped ears.

A snicker escaped her. "Seems like someone hasn't played The Long Dark."

"You can actually do that?"

"I mean, I only played for like an hour on Kayla's computer."

_Ugh. Kayla. _She hopped over a tree branch and caught herself on a fallen log. Dirt stuck to her palm as she wiped it on a leaf. "When we get to San Jose, you _have_ to play World of Warcraft."

"Didn't like it."

"Runescape?"

"Took me like hours of fuckin, like, hitting trees to level up my wood stat or whatever it's called."

"But you liked Minecraft?"

"Difference is you actually had to move around, not just sit there and hold down a mouse button for hella long." She jutted a finger towards an open space filled with green grass and different sizes of rocks. "Would you look at that? We have our _own_ shooting range."

They walked across, seawater aroma filling the air. Boats of various lengths traveled from side to side in the distance while leaving displaced water in their wake. Max stood near the edge, keeping away about a yard. "Reminds me of the lighthouse."

Chloe pulled the revolver out of a pocket and pushed the cylinder to the side, revealing five rounds in the slots. "And that's why," she said while nodding at a tree, "we are going shooting. One, because it's fun. Two, because why not. I can tell you need this." Flicking it back into place, she spun it around and offered the handle to Max. "Just make sure you put in your earplugs. And keep it aimed in the forest so I don't get shot like in the junkyard."

"That one was my fault." She took the revolver and twisted it to get a look at the lettering and details. A thumb went up onto the hammer and clicked it down.

Chloe stood behind, reached her arms around, and grabbed ahold of her hands. "Keep your elbows kinda straight. If you eat your shit, I got you."

Once again, flushed cheeks, not from cold, but a butterfly in her stomach rearing its head.

_Damn you, nerves. _She closed an eye and steadied a shaky aim onto the tree. "How loud is this going to be?"

"Just shoot, Maxi."

The gunshot cracked through their earplugs, a short fiery explosion erupting from the barrel. Trails of smoke followed the revolver as she lowered it. "Holy shit! That was fucking awesome!" A toothy smile took away her shaky hands, looking back at Chloe.

She smiled back, leaning in before backing off subtly. "Again?"

"Again."

Click. Nothing.

"Make sure you press the ha-"

"Got it." She aimed at the same tree, firing another shot. Once again, it cracked through the cold air. "For once, it's not aimed at someone."

Chloe laughed, seeming to hold her tighter from behind. "Yeah, it usually feels better when you don't have to shoot someone!"

"Wait, you have?" She took a shot at a different tree, cracking in the distance.

"Didn't you say I shot Frank when we got his ass at the beach in another timeline?"

A glance in her peripherals. "Sounds like you actually did it before I came back," she laughed.

"Like I said in the room, that was my past life as a crime queen. I'm reformed."

The notion that Chloe took a life caused a nervous laugh as if she was forcing it. Someone didn't see their child again. Or maybe they didn't see the person they'd thought they'd wither away with ever again.

"I'm fucking with you, Max." She rested her chin on a bony shoulder. "But I did shoot _at _someone before. Story for another time."

"Lemme guess. Drugs?"

"Well, yes but no."

"Drugs it is."

A deep voice bellowed out from the woods, footsteps accompanied by what seemed to be the cock of a rifle reverberating through the cliff. "_Hey_! The fuck y'all think you doing out here!" The voice belonged to a burly man dressed in green ranger gear and bandana, holding on to the handle of a long rifle.

Chloe snatched the gun out from Max, shoving it into her jeans and under her heavy coat. "Shit, shit, shit."

Max stepped away from her and bit a nail. "I fucking told you," she whispered. Her stomach flipped upside down whilst looking at the man come nearer.

"If I'm not mistaken, I just heard three gunshots from this exact area. And I see two gals standing around as if nothing happened." He walked closer until he stood a few feet away, strands of loose hair escaping his head cap. Tension rose as the duo stared at him. "People walk through there, and you guys are taking potshots at God knows what?"

"I-I didn't know, I thought no one passed here, sir." Max's voice quivered as she spoke.

"Just…" He rubbed his head, taking a breather. "Just stop. And leave. _Now._" There was aggression in his words that shook them.

They looked at each other and back at the man. "What?" Chloe said.

Letting go of the rifle, he jabbed a thumb towards the woods. "You're lucky you got caught by me. Leave and I'll cover your ass if anyone asks me. I can tell y'all are just young and dumb, looking for things to explore, alright. I was the same way too."

Max ambled forward, grabbing Chloe by her hand. The cold warmed up their fingers. "T-thanks for not arresting us."

"Next time, don't _ever _do that shit again, or else you're getting hit with negligent discharge."

The next few minutes were filled with silence as they trekked back through the woods under the watchful eye of the man, only crunching leaves and branches echoing.

"So did you go back in time or some shit? Because you damn near guessed it," Chloe said with a grin.

"Perhaps." Droplets of rain hit Max's hood. The smell of damp dirt and earth seemed to be carried by the falling water. "Let's get back home before God pisses on us for getting misdemeanors."

* * *

Raindrops pelted the window, dark and heavy clouds taking over the soft blanket as before. A feeling of relaxation and calm filled the hotel room as the two laid side by side on the bed while the TV played random late-night shows.

Max gandered at Chloe's slim figure, hoping she wouldn't notice as she was deep in focus on the screen. _Max. Yesterday you said today. Well, today is today. Do your thing, Maxine._

"I should've listened to you," Chloe spoke up while turning her attention to her. "We literally almost got put away for hella long."

"Never heard you get scared of the police, Chloe," she said.

"When you spend a year away from doing stupid shit, that tends to happen."

She took note of her blue eyes that stared back, her heart skipping a beat. It felt as though the entirety of their relationship was building up to this, every memory a laid brick that brought them closer and closer. "So I guess next time, we just go to a shooting range next year."

"_I_ can go to a shooting range. I don't know how Cali is with their soft ass gun laws but I'm pretty sure you need to be twenty-one to even own my revolver. Gun control, am I right?"

"Only when you're in control of the gun, or whatever you said."

"Jesus, don't remind me of my feminist days. Glad that's long behind us," she said, sitting up and hunching over. Blue hair stuck in a tied bundle fell to the nape of her neck.

The sight of Chloe in a ponytail was one that Max had seen only once, and it was many years ago. _Wow, she looks… really good with that. _"You should wear a ponytail more often."

A slight blush formed over her cheeks. "That's what everyone told me. With your approval, I shall now rock this bitch everywhere I go."

She sat up as well and inched closer. She couldn't help but let another red flush color her face. "You'll definitely pull some guys with that."

Chloe gave a glance at the wall before back to her. "Uh, don't know if I told you but I'm like, hella gay."

_Oh yeah. How could I forget?_ "Sorry. Just haven't talked about stuff like that with you for a while."

"Dating stuff?"

Nodding, the tips of her ears became hot as a thought marinated. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Go ahead," she said while giving a soft look to Max.

_This is it. Max. Do or die._ The pouring rain outside relaxed a shaky stomach as she leaned in ever so slightly. "You remember that day we got really high before we left?"

"I mean, not really but sure."

"I kinda lied about what happened…"

"About wanting to go to Arcadia Bay?"

"No, I wanted to go back but about what actually happened," she said, biting her lip.

Chloe cracked a knuckle on her knee. "Alright, so tell me what happened, then."

"It's kind of we-

"_Max. _It's not like we haven't done a lot of shit together anyways. Did I piss myself?"

"I don't know how long, but we made out after you told me that you liked me and I didn't want to make things weird between us after." The words felt like a mountain off of her shoulders as they rolled out. But she didn't know if time paused, or if Chloe paused all movement. The two sat in silence, rain droplets splattering on the window for what seemed like a minute.

She placed a hand on her chin, bringing her close. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

A hand of her own found its way to Chloe's cheek as they leaned in, Their lips reached one another, outside sounds fading away except for heartbeats. _Holy shit, Max. High five, self. _Each separation or bump brought giggles that warmed the air between. Flashes of their last kiss flowed through their minds, that same warmth making its way here. The embers of being carefree and wild years ago danced around as Chloe pushed her down onto the bed, climbing on top. "Shit, didn't know you were like that."

She sat up with hands on the wall. "You don't-"

Max cut her off, tugging on her shirt. "N-no it's alright." The two continued, this time slower. A fluttered heartbeat caused a tighter grip on Chloe's hips as she pressed down harder on hers.

"First time with a girl right?" she said while moving to lightly kiss her neck, sending shivers down Max's body with each one planted.

A moan escaped her lips, eyes closed. "Mhm."

"How far are you okay with going?"

"I'll tell you when." That answer brought somersaults to her stomach. _Didn't think that would come out._

Chloe fell to the side and rubbed her chest, moving downward agonizingly slow. Every inch brought a different feeling that Max hadn't experienced, down to just above her waistline. She felt a hand attempt to undo the tie on her sweatpants. "I request your assistance with this bitch ass clothing."

Snickers filled the air as she helped, pulling her hand further below onto her thigh. It tickled for a moment before it merely became another cause for short moans and heavy breathing into Chloe's mouth as they pushed back further against each other. _I can't believe I'm doing this with my childhood friend. Girlfriend, I guess. Feels nice to say it for once._ The soft hand rose, making its way under the rest of her clothing. "Oh shit, that's d-different than before," she muttered through labored breaths.

"Feels better than your hand, right?" Chloe once again lowered to bite on her lower neck.

"I… fuck… never did it before."

"Girl, you are missing out." She pushed further, a small squeal escaping from Max as a hand grabbed on her wrist.

"Wait, s-stop." Her voice came back from pure bliss and warmth as she pulled away. "I… I don't know if I'm ready yet." Fresh red bruises on her neck shined from the lamplight.

"Didn't you already lose your v-card?" Wiping her fingers on bedsheets, she propped herself on an elbow, keeping her other arm smushed under Max.

Seconds passed as the rain droplets came back into hearing and heavy breaths turned to light ones that lowered her beating heart. "Sorry if it sounds really mean, but I don't know if I'm ready to do that stuff with you. I've literally known you my whole life-"

"And we basically just became girlfriend and girlfriend like, thirty minutes ago. I get it."

"Look, I'm sor-"

"Don't be. Just… let me know when you're ready." She let a short laugh out. "Kind of figured you wouldn't like what else I had planned."

_Wait. _"I'll pretend you didn't say that."

Minutes ticked away while they embraced on the bed and held hands. The pouring weather outside brought a homely comfort, reminders of staying home in their respective houses years ago. Kisses exchanged and embraces grew tighter as the TV faded away while they gave each other a soft stare.

"Can I tell you something too?"

Max burrowed her head into Chloe's arms. "What?"

"Before Rachel sent me back, we made a promise."

"Mhm."

"I promised her that I'd be with you."

"Only thing left is to tell me how you feel." She glanced up. "Before you finish that promise."

"Well, happy late-as-shit birthday, for one."

"Better late than never, right?"

"And Maxine Caulfield, I _really _fucking love you."

* * *

_And I know you carry_

_A sense of weariness, I see_

_You're the one I'm wanting_

_With the plainest clarity_

_ -The Paper Kites, 'St. Clarity'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, it finally happened guys! Second of all, I have NEVER been so embarrassed to write that scene. First ever time writing smut or whatever that classifies as.
> 
> Now on to the main reason that this chapter was five days late. My father was exposed to COVID last week, and had his test this Tuesday. We live together, and we had just spent the majority of last weekend in close proximity. I felt dizzy and just not myself as well, so that compounded on the anxiety. Luckily, it came back negative on Thursday but if he had it, my grandfather would have passed since he is on the senior side of things. I would've likely been forced out of competing in boxing due to lung scarring (I have really bad cardio anyways lol, also fun fact I guess) and probably just drop this story all together. If I'm being honest, I only started writing this chapter this Monday due to just not being good in any shape or form to do creative writing.
> 
> With that behind, Max and Chloe are officially a thing (at least in this fic) and even got a little handsy. Next chapter releases in roughly 9 days (Dec 29th, Tuesday), and remember that the rest of these chapters will usually be on a every other week update. I will also update the first 3 chapters to read more like my style during this time so check it out if I happen to update it. Apologies for the delay, and thanks so much for reading this far.
> 
> Merry Christmas/Late Happy Hanukkah to everyone, stay safe, and I'll see you guys after the holidays!


	8. Really Important Authors Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scroll to bottom if you want a quick recap.

Hey y'all,

First of all, happy new years, and I hope your Christmas went better than mine.

So… to say its bad at my house is a understatement. We got 2 positive house hold members, and I was in a lot of contact with them. If I'm negative, I'm heading to my cousins house and staying for a couple weeks. At first, the 2 positive people's house had someone else test positive, so they moved here without…. You know… TELLING ME that they had a chance of being positive. 

Also, my place got broken into. Or at least they tried to. Luckily, my grandpa blocked the way and I just started beating the shit out this dude. Turns out, he's a crackhead with a warrant that lives right next to us, thats what the police told us. Funnily enough, he ran to the door across from us, got his ass beat again, and went to another door just to punched out and chased down to the police station after almost getting ran over. I have cuts on my hand from hitting his mouth but I already disinfected and got it checked out but I either tore the tendon in my right ring finger or I fractured the knuckle because its been bothering me for a while. Luckily nothing I haven't been through before so I'm okay on that front. Just a little jumpscare to wake me up, haha.

So yeah, I literally haven't written since last wednesday, and now with this going on I haven't had a slight interest in writing. Just idea's but I'm waiting until this cools down because this next chapter is supposed to be all fun and good times and I want to make sure my mood and writing reflects that. 

Now don't worry. I'm not gonna go away for like a year like last time. I want to finish this story for everyone that's read this far. I just need to take a break. But my return goal is either Feb 2nd or 9th (both Tuesdays.) There's no way in hell I'm not going to write for a month. I  _ love _ doing this for y'all. It gives me something to do when I'm down when I know that at least people are getting enjoyment out of my little story (well not mine, but you get the point) that I've marinated for a year by now. 

And yes I know this isn't exactly what you wanted to hear but shit happens if I'm being honest. I don't blame you if you stop reading because of the constant delays. But I'll see or update in Feb. Hope you guys stay safe and have a great January. If I do test positive today, I'll post another note tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL:DW---- Theres a huge chance I have COVID, I messed up my hands punching a crackhead home invader, and the next updates will be at the start of Feb. Stay safe everyone.


End file.
